Dear Diary
by Bloodlines-Addict
Summary: One-shots of what the bloodlines character would write if they had their own diary. Different problems that the characters feel they should write about. Sydney, Jill, Adrian, Eddie. Extras like Trey, Angeline, Ms Terwilliger, Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and Christian may be mentioned or have a chapter of their own. Set after Golden Lily but contains MAJOR Indigo Spell spoilers.
1. Chapter 1 Sydney Talks about Family

**AN: Sydney's having some family problems and is letting out her emotion on paper. **

Dear Diary,

Ahhhhhh! Family is so frustrating! I mean how can you love them yet hate them so much at the same time? It's annoying! It's vexatious! It's family. I guess other people could relate in some form but I think the situation I'm stuck in overrules all their family issues. Imagine this. Well I guess you can't, your a diary and don't have to protect the innocent humans from a world of evil creatures of the night. But give it a try. I'll try and and put it into a more realistic sense considering humans may read this in the future.

Okay, so...your born into a family of, lets say vegetarians. Crazy? I know, but there's nothing else I can think of at the moment. Anyway, so you've been brought up a vegetarian, always have, always will. Your older sister was never the one the be a vegetarian being the eldest sibling in the family (not my excuse about Carly but you get the picture) and your younger sister was not supposed to be one being that only one vegetarian is required per family and having a father who's one is already pushing expectations.

So, when you are sent out to promote being a vegetarian and stop innocents from knowing about carnivores (moroi=carnivores?) and you find yourself getting closer to the enemies, what do you do!? You can't tell your parents or you'll be banished from the family (banished=re-education?) and you can't get any closer in fear of liking them you only have one thing to do. Ignore all you can and stay away from them while still continuing your job. Hard to do you imagine? You have no idea.

Then you find out that your little sister has become a vegetarian (vegetarian=alchemist?) and is coming to help you on your mission. To make it worse, over the course of time you have found yourself liking a certain carnivore and there is nothing you can do about it. You can interact with them behind your sisters back but what if she finds out? It's a one way ticket to being disowned from your loved ones.

Whenever in down or am feeling like I could be disowned any minute I refer back to what my mother always told me;

Funny thing family is. Sometimes you love them because you love them and other times you love them because you have to. You may like a family member and think they like you back but in reality you are their least favourite. Between love and hate is a huge gap that may have you wondering if you really love them or if you're doing it just to get their approval, like it's the most valuable thing that person can give, more than love. But trust me, my little angel, I love you to the moon and back. I always have and always will.

At the time I had no idea what to make of those words but now that I have grown in knowledge and understanding I realised that her words may not have been far off to the relationship I have with my father. I mean he's my father, but do I really love him, or am I doing my best to get his approval. He is the other vegetarian in my family and my mother was never one to be. She even fought with my dad to stop me and my sister from becoming vegetarians but to no avail.

Wow, long story but I think you get the picture. Forbidden love and family controversy are the main themes in my life. What about you? Like how did your life end up being here? Which press shop were you made in? What cotton are you bound in? Why am I talking to a diary? I'm delirious. I need sleep. So here I leave you for another day my life wrapped in leather.

Love Sydney xox

**AN: chapter complete! luv ya**


	2. Chapter 2 Jill wants revenge?

**AN: this is a series of one shots of what the characters from bloodlines would write in their diary if they ever owned one. **

Dear Diary... nothing important happened today, I mean Adrian's moody behaviour and Laurel's constant teasing has come as a second nature to me. It's like every time Laurel says something I get that feeling, like I'm not...good enough...like...I'm not worth the trouble everyone goes through for me. I mean Eddie almost died for me for crying out loud! I know that's exaggerating but she pushes my buttons to the limit yet brings me down at the same time. I feel like I should say something to her, let her know how I feel, but I know I don't have the courage do that so I'll just have to settle for writing it here. Who knows, maybe one day she'll get her hands on this. Anything to add to her dirt bag of gossip. Here goes...

_To Laurel,_

_The popular girls. The ones that say jump and sadly we'd do it. Thinking if I do this one little or huge time-consuming favour that maybe they would start treating me like an equal, not of lesser value. Just because they are a higher social status doesn't mean that they are perfect. If fact they are anything but. At times it seems like the devil is whispering their very next word into their ear instead of just saying what they think is right. The bitchy judging attitude is all an act, an act to see who can impress which person and a way to cover up what they don't want to feel. Left out, cut off, judged upon, they are a few words to describe what every popular person doesn't want to experience because they fear that if they do their days of bullying are over. What they don't realise is that every emotion they resent is what their targets of bullying and teasing feel almost all the time. Why can't we drop the barrier between friend and foe and just all get along? The answer is simple; they can't stand being of the same value as us. We all have hearts, but do you listen to yours?_

_Jill xox_

There done. Did you like it? I know your just a dairy but I feel like you understand me...can connect with me. I should probably scratch that out incase laurel does find this and think I'm a weirdo for talking to a diary. Ah, what the heck, she already thinks I'm a lunatic anyway. That's all for today. Love ya foreva - Jill xxx

**AN: Done! I love reviews! Bloodlines-addict :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Adrian What?

**AN: here is chapter 3 for u. Dedicated to my first reviewer. **

Dear diary? I don't know what to write in this considering it wasn't my idea to get a diary. Rose thought it would 'help me through the tough times' her words not mine. I didn't see the point, I mean I paint anyway, isn't that enough? I guess not according to her. I know she feels bad about what happened between us but bringing the spirit darkness into it and we have some serious problems.

She didn't even get to know me. She doesn't know I paint - brilliantly I might add, poetry - I have an eye for that sort if thing and singing. Ok maybe not that but still, who does she think she is telling me how to cope with darkness. Why doesn't she run off the her Russian warlord and leave me alone. She think she can judge me, boss me around, treat me like child. I'm 23 for crying out loud! She thinks she can still own me, even after the breakup.

How does one speak upon another without the consent of that specific person?

Sometimes I want to kick her ass so hard she wont be able to fight for weeks but there's no chance of that happening any time soon.

She has killed 3 more strigoi since we moved to Palm Springs. Not at the court though. Somewhere in New York.

Plus she was recently awarded the most skilled dhampir in the world or something like that. Sage told me but I wasn't really paying attention. My thoughts were focused in the way the light reflecting off of the dashboard in the Ivashkinator picked up the gold tint in her perfectly rounded eyes. Luckily I wasn't driving or we wouldn't be here - most likely the case. The way her blonde straight hair tied into a neat bun a the top of her head adds to the things that I love about her. As in no-matter what is going in our crazy world - be it murdering witches or lying alchemists - she still has time to bring her self up to perfection. At least in my eyes. She says she's not skinny enough, at least not as skinny as Moroi get. But how can she be as skinny as them when they have specially created genes that emphasize their size, including height - but that doesn't seem to bother her. It's her weight that has her flustered. She's always cutting down her food,counting calories all that shit. Honestly I think she's beautiful the way she is. She could even gain some weight so she's not all skin and bones. I don't mind that though.

Huh, I guess talking about stuff does help in a way. Maybe Rose was onto something there. No I can't. I don't. I won't. I promised. Ever get that feeling? Like you don't have control of your thoughts anymore. Yeah? I get that all the time. You get used to it I guess. But the darkness though it's always there, swirling, sending mixed messages...I like rose? No love? No definitely not love her...I love Sage. WHAT!? Where did that come from. What am I doing? Wow. Have to try to think straight. Start with the basics.

I'm Adrian Ivashkov, I'm 23 years old and I live in Palm Springs California after Jailbait was assassinated and brought back to life by me.

I care for Sydney...maybe? Think straight.

Me, I am a spirit user always have and always will be. I am part of a fake family, the Melrose's as a way to hide Jill from assassins trying to kill her. Kill her? She is the Queen's half sister and at least one person needs to be alive for the queen to have her throne.

Sage is my friend, my best friend, my bestest friend in the whole world. I care for her so much I think I love her. THINK RATIONALLY! Nothing is helping. Not all the liquor and cigarettes are able to hide the feeling whenever I see Sage. I know it's wrong for me (a freaking ROYAL Moroi) to care for a human. An alchemist at that. It's different though. Between me and Sage. Different then what is was for me and Rose. I guess with her she was more of a challenge for me, to test my skills, I had to have her. But with Sage I can be open and honest and know that she won't judge me or make fun of me. She makes me want to be a better person, not only for her but also for me. If that's not what I call love, it's pretty darn close to my standards.

I have to go now. My child is calling. Not a real child, mine and sage's callistana. A demon child summoned by Sage herself, being all Witchy and all. Anyway it saw us at first sight and thinks we are his parents. We basically warns us if...Ahhhhh. Sorry gtg. When he screeches he makes it loud.

Adrian


	4. Chapter 4 Trey's selfish like that?

**AN: here is chapter 4. This is for the reviewer Lauren who suggested it. Hope u like it!**

Dear Diary,

Today was... Interesting. Character building. New romance. Unknown relationships turned sour. Cheating. Well, come to think of it, it's not much different in the scale of extremes compared to what I am. I'm a warrior. Correction, ex-warrior of the light. See, my life is so messed up I can't tell what I am anymore. Of course I'm human but what we hunt is one of a different kind. Vampires. We were taught that all were evil, we will eradicate every one of them, but you see, not all of them are as bad as we have been told they are.

Some are sweet, funny, hot, strong. Oh! How could I forget strong? I mean she practically gave me a conclusion! She told me once - before a Maths tutoring session - that back were she's from, she's normal. But here, she feels uneducated - she is I'll admit - but also left behind and out of place. She feels that her kind is so completely lacking in social skills and that her ways aren't always the best ways. I'm nothing like her though, I'm human, I'm social and smart but I can't help but seek refuge in her. I feel like I can relate with her. She is my rock. She keeps me solid on the right path.

But she's a VAMPIRE! Oh my god why is everything so confusing? Why does life always have to stick an obstacle in my way every time I get on track?

I really like Angeline. Like really, really like Angeline. Heck, maybe even love her. Is that crazy? I've known her what, only 3 months, but I know that she is the one. I can feel it in my bones. I would ask her out but you see, I can't. Not just because it would be going against everything i have been taught but she's dating Eddie - her supposed cousin - but still, I can't go after another guys girl. I won't do that. Sure it was fun making out and all but at the time I wasn't thinking. My mind was elsewhere. In the clouds floating in a haze of peace that was over all to soon when Jill entered her room. I shouldn't have been so surprised, I mean Jill and Angeline share a room after all, so her waking in on us shouldn't have been all that unexpected. Still, I was shocked and immediately regretted what I had done.

Angeline told Eddie but I haven't spoken or heard from them to know if they are still together. I can't walk into a room with Angeline un there anymore without awkward tension turning into a sexual one. It's annoying because I really want to talk to her, confide in her, do whatever it takes to get her back even though she was never mine. I'm lucky though, Eddie hasn't badge me up or anything since the kiss and I'm starting to feel a little more comfortable around Sydney.

Things between is never really changed. I mean they did but not drastically. Not in the way it did with Eddie and Angeline. How could I be do stupid and so oblivious? How could I not notice the way Angeline looks at Eddie and the way he smiles affectionately back at her? For two people who are meant to be cousins they were not very subtle at keeping their emotions hidden. Maybe it's because I like Angeline is why I notice how she reacts around Eddie. Am I jealous? How do I know, I've never been jealous before. Well, partly because I haven't been in love before. I've been jealous of other things, strength, skill, stamina but not this feeling. It's stirring deep inside of me. Churning, chugging, ramping up a notch every time see them together. It's not blood running cold but blood running faster wishing it was me she was with. Ehhh...I am jealous. God help me.

~:~

YESSS! I think? They broke up! I have a chance with her. Finally. Wait, does she like me? Of course she does she kissed me first. Did she even love him in the first place? Does she even love me? Was she using me? No. I think it was legit when she said all those heart retching things about her life back a the keepers and how Eddie makes her happy. Eddie makes her happy. Eddie makes her happy. I can't do that. If he makes her happy I can't. I won't. What have I done? She LOVED him! I've ruined everything. She was upset, caught up in the moment, that's why she kissed me, she was preoccupied and sad. She needed to escape, but she found safety in my lips? It was a one time thing. Only. I can't believe I did that. I have to get them back together. If you love someone let them go. If you love someone you do everything in your power to make them happy. At the moment that's not a lot but I'll try. I'll make her happy. He'll be her boyfriend again. They'll be happy together again. I still care for her. That'll never change. But I'll just keep my distance. I'm selfish like that.

**AN: Done. Feel free to suggest things to write. I get writers block easy. Haha. Luv bloodlines-addict xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Sydney A reunion?

**AN: Sydney is in re-education and some of the stuff in her diary can't be said on paper cause the alchemists will read it... so she is thinking but its written in diary form. If that makes sense!**

**I'm not good at serious stuff so it's more sad and then it gets better. IDK it's just not full on 'help me they're gonna kill me' sort of thing. :P**

Dear Diary,

It's terrible, constant drugs, pulsing through your sickening body. Dripping, drip, drip. I never sleep, never dream, yet never awake. It's a constant haze between death and reality. A constant reminder of how I ended up here. I always thought that if I ended up here it would be because they found out I was a vamp-lover but no. I was always careful, always masking my abilities and performing when on-one was around. With the exception of Adrian, Ms Terwilliger and Jill by default. I never even suspected that my own sister would be the one to turn me in. Well, I guess I did have my theories, her continuous questions, interested behaviour. I was weary of her at first but when she told me that Stanton had sent her to spy on me my attitude changed. I thought that if she could trust me to so much that she would admit why she was here, then I could at least act more like myself. She told me that I could always trust her, since she trusted me. I guess they brainwashed her pretty well. Funny how loyalty overrules family. Or maybe it's just a way to try and get Dads approval. Either way being all cuddly with the vampires was not her style and even though I trusted her I never once acted as though they were my friends. It was unfortunate, only being able to talk to them when she wasn't around - which was like never - but with life or death on the line, the gang all understood.

I never told her that I was a witch, yet I wasn't exactly subtle with it either. I would be reading up on spells with her in the room but always claimed it was homework for history, how the ancient Romans believed in witches and warlocks. She bought it at first, but after a while of me arriving back late from Lone Park Rock because I had been doing spells, raised her suspicions. She didn't act like she knew, but now I realised she had been playing me. Watching my every move and knowing me inside and out for 3 months. 3 months she had probably known but only turned me in when she was positive. That was on a Sunday. Adrian and just dropped me off from a midnight scrying spell trying to locate Alicia. Mrs Weathers had known I had an extended curfew so when I walked through the lobby door (AN: don't know if that's what u call it where Mrs Weather is but o well!) Mrs Weather simply waved me off to my room. But, when I walked through the door all was quiet. A little too quiet. I flicked on the light and noticed Zoe wasn't in her bed. I wasn't too fazed at first but my uneasiness turned to torture when two men in black uniforms pounced on me. I didn't recognise them but I did know something. They were alchemists. Their golden tattoo shimmered in the moonlight and when I turned my head to get a better look, a sack was forced down on over my head. Then all was black. No time for fighting physically or magically. No time for screaming since every breath I inhaled was full of toxins and sleeping gas. I fell to the ground - black and darkness enveloping me.

I awoke with a start. The drugs had worn off since the initial attack but my mind was still a daze and fuzzy. It's been weeks, maybe months since I was sent to re-education yet no-matter what what they do to me my mind remains intact and never fades. It's as strong as it was back in Palm Springs but I don't dare tell the supervises that. Maybe it's because I'm a witch that I am immune to the drugs they inject into me. Sure the basic ones work - sleeping ones, knock-out ones - but the actually brain washing ones don't affect me. Instead I act scared out of my mind and pretend that I don't know who the pictures of Jill, Adrian, Eddie and Angeline are. In actually fact though, I haven't stopped thinking about them since I left. Their relaxed smiles, laid-back attitude and complicated relationships. Oh how I missed them. I wonder if they miss me? Will they come and save me like they promised they would? Do they think I've lost it already and given up? Do they know where I even am? I'm pretty sure I'm in the re-education centre in Utah. The specific floor plans located on each of the doors outside. The whitewashed floors, ceiling and windows. But maybe that's just what every brainwashing centre looks like.

They visit me once a day now. Used to be 5 times. Each time they enter and have me tied down to a reclined white chair with white rope and inject me with white fluid. It's supposed to relax me enough to speak the truth calmly, but well with my body rejecting the chemicals put into me all it does is loosen my body. Still, I speak with fear and disgust over what they put in front of me. Pictures, lots of them. All of anything but the truth. Vampires, snarling their fangs, drinking from their victims, - I wince every time regardless of the drugs effect - red ringed eyes, sickly pale skin at times darker then my own. I knew the difference between the photos that were of Moroi and that were Strigoi, but the Alchemists were adamant that I learn they were all just as bad as each other. All throughout the photos I nod when necessary, wince when appropriate, and look away when needed. Once the alchemists are certain I have seems enough for that day they would put those pictures away and start the questioning. This is where the drug is meant to kick in. Questions would start by, "do you know who this person is?" Along side it would be a picture of Jill. I would nod and make an offside comment saying how she is a vampire and the Queens royal sister. Same questions applied for Adrian, Eddie and Angeline. "A royal stuck up snob, alcoholic, smoker and spirit user." I hated using those types of words for him but it was the only way of getting me out of here faster. "Edison Castile, a Dhampir, an abomination to the Vampire race." "Angeline Dawes, also a Dhampir, that's all I know." Of course I know more but I couldn't tell the people that because then I wouldn't be leaving for at least another few months.

Life's pretty slow here, same routine, always, everyday. I've lost at least 5kg since I've been here and my skin had turned as pale as Strigois just about. It's like a living nightmare. But as much as I hate it here, I can't help but wonder how lucky I am to still have my memory and how others must feel to have their lives washed away before them. Vampires aren't as bad as alchemists make them out to be. Certainly not Moroi and Dhampirs at least. Strigoi, are still the same in anybodies eyes. But the others, they are just like humans, only paler and have fangs (Moroi) and can kick major ass (Dhampir) other then that I believe they are just like any other human being. Kind, sweet, funny, smart and caring are just some of the words I would use to describe my friends. My best friends.

I wonder sometimes. Have they changed since I have left? Are they moving on with their lives? Do they look any different? Because I certainly have. Maybe it's the lack of food, porridge for breakfast, salad sandwich for lunch and mashed potato for dinner. Or maybe it's the lack of sunshine. No vitamins, the only sunshine coming from a lonely round window roughly 30cm in diameter with bars slicing the shape in pieces (figurativly

Of course) effectively stopping anyone from escaping. With lack of both my face has become more defined, my cheekbones are extremely visible, my ribs show through my white night-robe and my once golden flowing hair is crumpled to a mess ball and scraggly and dry. I hope the other guys don't look as bad as I do. I wish I could just get a look at what they're doing, just a glimpse so I could see how they are doing.

I wish. Wish. Wish - spell! I could do a spell. A scrying spell. That's it. The same one I used to find Alicia. Alicia. Has she striked? I have to know. I've been off drugs for about 23hours. So in 1hour they'll come in and inject me then question. It then takes 20min for the questions, then for me another 15hours for the drug to wear off and I can function properly again. So, if I wait until the drug wears off the next round I'll have about 8hours to complete the spell and have no-one notice. My room has no one way mirrors and only one camera at the top left hand corner of the room. Then in my bathroom I have one more camera videoing most of the area except - thank god - the shower. At least they gave me privacy for cleaning. Anyway, I could do the spell in there. Wait, no ingredients. Shoot. I know another spell that requires no ingredients except pure willpower but that takes so much energy and the drugs wont wear off before then. Damn it. Unless, see logical brain kicking in, I use a simple compulsion spell to compel myself into not letting that drug effect me then ill have a drug free system to work with! Sure the compelling spell will take energy but know-where near as much as the drugs will effect me.

That's it! I've done it! Then, I'll perform the spell on the wall if the shower and it should present a moving image of what the person is doing at that moment. Perfect! Well I should go now the alchemists are coming to question me. Fun! Luckily I overhead them talking saying I might be ready in a couple of days. But then I'll probably be sent to do papers and I may not see the gang for a while, if ever. At least I'll have the privacy of calling, magic and showering to myself. Byeeeeeee!

Sydney

Prisoner 24601- I really miss Adrian.

**AN: thx. I made this one longer cause I haven't updated in a while. Luv u all!**


	6. Chapter 6 Alicia What Happens Next

**AN: quick question, do u guys know how to put a name of a reviewer onto a story. Cause I have this reviewer who asked if I could do a Chapter on Alicia but it won't let me put the reviewers name. If u know could u either PM me the answer or just leave it in a review. Thx.**

**Anyways, thank you for every one who reviewed my story and here is chapter 6**

Dear Diary,

Escaping the burning house that belonged to Jackie Terwilliger was no easy feat. The smoke that was travelling down my throat was making it virtually impossible for me to breathe and even though the flames were lighting up the room, I still couldn't see a thing. Me eyes were fuzzy and my mind came up blank. How could I? How could I let that little mutt escape from me? I'm better then her, stronger then her and more powerful then her so how did she escape? By the time I managed to climb up the stairs that lead to the attic the flames were already barricading the door. I had nowhere else to go.

Nowhere except...the window. Being upstairs the smoke wasn't affecting my eyes as much as I was down in the basement but it was still obscuring my sight fairly badly. I made my way to the back of the house, avoiding multiple flames that flared up out of nowhere and tried to winch open the back window. It was ajar. With my body bleeding from all the shards that that bitch threw at me I was unable to cast simple spells. I was too tired and losing energy. Fast.

As the flames engulfed furniture and anything in its oath my mind began to panic. Like really panic. The sort of panic that says, 'help I'm gonna die and there's nothing I could do about it.' I looked around the room with one last fleeting look and saw a metal pot. Probably used as a magic cauldron.

I made one swing at it and latched my hand around the handle. It was buying hot and excruciatingly painful being metal so without taking a second guess I lunged the pot at the window. It shattered at I felt a rush of cool air brush past me only to suffocated by the flames now at my feet. I couldn't breathe so I just lunged myself out the window, hoping I would survive.

Of course I did being that I am writing in my diary 3 days later but still, pretty dramatic hey. I awoke with a headache and in a nice and warm bed. Bed? I know right. How did I end up here? I sat up and looked around the room and took in the warmth and light flowing through the window. I made my way over to the window and looked outside.

Overlooking the beach, city shopping to the right, industrial stuff to the left, little kids playing on the street two stories down. So, I was in an apartment somewhere in California. Then there was a knock at the door and I hobbled an old lady.

We made small talk and turns out I was taken from the sight by a the lady who happened to be a witch, and has made a promise not to let me go until I have for filled her wish of becoming the next top witch. According to her I was a prodigy. If only she knew.

So, I've been here what 3 maybe four days now and what I have meant was astounding. Not all witches are evil yet they aren't entirely good either. At least Hagness wasn't. She was like a mystery. One I wouldn't mind draining.

She's very powerful. That's all I want, more power. I don't care about youth, why would you when you could be the most powerful person in the world. At least that's how I see it. I've been looking through her spell books and discovered that even though she doesn't drain people as a living, she does do it every now and then. For the power, like me.

Maybe I wouldn't mind having her around for a few more months. I can't drain her yet, you see. She's to much of an asset to me. I practically have been told to live here so I can't just go and drain her for I would have nowhere to go. I guess I could, then go stake out Squidney Sage and Adrian Ibarfkov and have them for myself.

I wonder what would happen if I drain a Moroi. Turn strigoi? Oh what fun would that be? Imagine, an evil, bloodsucking, fang blaring monster with the ability to kill someone not only with the snap of ones fingers of a neck but also with the whisper of an incantation. I would be the ultimate mongrel, beast, monstrosity that ever did walk this earth.

I could do this. I actually could. Once I drain old Hag ill have enough energy to perform a scrying spell, possibly even a dream haunting one. Ill hunt them down, like a wolf stalking their prey. Squidney will be mine, and when I'm done with here, she'll be as good as dead. Useless and there's nothing her little Ibarfkov could do about it.

Maybe ill wait, make him suffer with the loss if his true love, wait till he then looks back on track and strike, maybe Jill, or Eddie. Yes, I've done my research. I know they are part of a fake family. I know Jill is the sister of the Moroi Queen. Bitch she is. Used me to get a place to stay when her and her friend were on the run. I'm sure I wasn't the only one she used compulsion on though.

At the time I was new to magic and I was easily compelled to do things. Her and Rose Goaway were just like the rest. They act like they like you then mash you to a pulp. Use you. Hate you. Selfish bitches they were. Oh well, what goes around comes around. Maybe ill go for them too. Kill the Russian God, set fire to Lissa's spark. Oh revenge is sweet.

Like I said I've been reading up on spells lately and found some interesting things. Although Veronica packed light she kept a couple of books with her. Hag though, wow, she had hundreds. A whole library dedicated to her spells. She was the head of a coven out of town, I was hoping it was Jacki Squackies coven cause then that'll make her an easy target. Anyways, I have found that there are in fact multiple spells on how to drain people, some leaving them in a tired sate, some permanently unable to feel their magic and others - like mine - leave them forever in a comatose state. I like the latter option the best.

I've also found out that Hags is exactly like the stereotypical witches. Long grey, curling hair, pointy nose with a wart at the end, owns at least 30 cats and wears all black. I wouldn't be surprised if I see her fly in of a broomstick any time soon.

It's funny, I reckon. That someone so kind and welcoming could also be so dedicated and evil. Looks can be deceiving. She even admitted to me that she has drained. I never told her I do cause I want to surprise her. Wait till the right time. Maybe ill just drain her so she doesn't have any powers left. Then that'll really show her who's boss.

I haven't given it much thought but I think I'd like to lie low for a while. Get to know people. Find their strengths and discover their weaknesses. It worked with Veronica. Maybe it'll work with Hags. But Veronica was so self absorbed in doing things herself that she hardly even noticed that I was there.

I mainly just kept out of the way held my thoughts in. I took it all in though. That's how I knew when the time was right. I'm low though. I haven't had my fix. It's like a vampire bite. When you get used to the high it gives you, you get addicted. I guess in like that now. The energy and power you get puts you in a state of immense happiness and joy. You can barely feel anything at first.

Afterwards though, wow. My mind was blown. Just the tough alone of having so much magic was enough to make me go crazy. But I held it in, kept my thoughts to myself. You get used to it though, I guess. Addicted is the right word. People always say how good a vampire bite is but my God! They honestly haven't drained someone then. It's like 50 times better. It's one of the reasons why I do it.

There's are other reason though. I tend to drain when something bad has happened and I need to take my mind off of it. Kind of like drinking but you don't get a major hangover in the morning. Other times its simply because I need to follow the routine. I like to go 5 a month. It's enough to keep me well until the next month.

But the main reason why I do what I do, it's because I want revenge. Revenge on all who have mistreated me. Revenge on all who have hurt me. Most of all, revenge on all who have lied to me. My mum, dad, Veronica, my sister, teacher. Only in recent times they have been at random. But hey, I gotta do what I gotta do.

Old Hags is calling me, more time for spells. I don't mind this time with her, it seems like she genuinely likes me. Maybe she can stick around for some while longer.

**AN: Completed this chapter. Since hardly anyone knows about Alicia it was a little tricky trying to write about her. I did my best though. Plz review! Haha. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Angeline Is like a goldfish?

**AN: Sorry Angeline's a bit OTT. It's mainly about her life now compared to back at the Keepers.**

Angeline:

Dear diary,  
I miss my family. I miss home. I wish I could run back there and never have to live in this hell hole. My life stinks. When I asked Rose if she could take me out into the world, I never though it would be like this! New cars, Internet, God! Even computers! I suck at math, chemistry, history, science and English. The only thing I'm good at is PE but even then I still get in trouble for being too rough. Toughen up I say. I don't fit in. This isn't my life. I can't go on living like a future kid because, I'm not. I'm used to possum stew by the campfire, singing under the stars, wrestling whoever dares to get with my brother.

Here I have to behave, act like a student, study. I thought being Jill's body guard would be easy. Eat, sleep, stand in front of Jill when out. But no, I have to actually participate in discussions, be Jill's roommate and be social. I'm not social. Unless its battle fights and sparring, but if its Facebook or Instagram or iMessage, then no. I don't work like that.

Do you know how hard it is to turn on the Internet on a freaking iPad? All these buttons and tapping movements do not go down well with me. Back at home we had nothing. Nothing! Thats the way I liked it. Not like this. I can't even turn n my computer without some stupid alerts popping up reminding me that its Lilly birthday today, sammy changed his profile pic, Andrew did this Sophie did that. Ahhhh, it drives me crazy!

And the food. Eeehhhh. Didn't even get me started on the food! It's foul! Who puts salad, with meat patties. It's outrageous! Vegetables ruins the sweet, tenderness of the meat. Not that the meat at lunch is tender. It anything but. Dry, tough, burnt. NOT the way I like it! I prefer chargrilled to perfection on a wood stocked flamen high fire. It's simply better. Tastier. But I their are some new foods that I haven't had before that I don't know how I lived without. Chocolate. OMG. I'm not one to fan-girl over things but yummmmm! It's like heaven in a block! Silky smooth, packed full of sugar and energy. The perfect snack before a sparring lesson.

Other foods though, bbblllluuuuurrrrrkkkk! Cucumber. Di-sgust-ing! Squash. Squashed under the table! Lasagna. Vomit central! How do people eat such foods? I don't have anything against meat and vegetables, but lasagna is like a wannabe cake but healthy! It doesn't even give you energy to fight!

I love fighting. Self defence, sparring, anything. I just love the way I can take me aggression out and not get in trouble for it. Except when I injure someone. That pisses me off. I used to hurt people all the time at home and get a warning saying not to do it again, not here. Off with her head is what it feels like. I'm starting to think someone's paying idiots to come fight with me just so they can get hurt. Not that I'm complaining. I like to be seen as a threat, the same way I take everyone else.

Another thing I don't understand is the money. The currency is extremely different even though the Keepers and here are in the same continent. We use food to trade with other items in Palm Springs they use money for just about everything! Okay, not quite true. We did have money just we didn't rely on it as much as we did for trading food.

Trading. Travelling. Transport. I though we had a wide variety! Palm Springs overrules us by miles. Cars, trains, trams, buses, motorbikes, quad bikes, trucks you name it, they got it. They even have automatic! No gears! How easy is life here. But it takes away the fun when you go out and do circle work. Automatic just doesn't cut it. With gears you can get a lot of revs, push the engine, take it to the limit. Live on the dangerous side. That's more like it. Cut up the ground.

And speaking of cutting, not that cutting. Cutting being that I cut my shorts to a length that would help me cope with the heat of Palm Springs and I get pinged for it being inappropriate. It didn't show my ass so what's the problem? Like my top. It wasn't even revealing anything. Well, not at my standards. Obviously me and Mrs Weathers have vveerrryyy different tastes.

Short shorts are the latest trend according to foreva21. (Yeah, I know how to work the Internet now!) Maybe Mrs Weathers should try wearing a little makeup, she looks kind of plain. And better clothes. She may be 40+ but she doesn't have to dress like a 60+ year old. Seriously life here is so confusing and complicated. At the Keepers 2+2=4.

Here, 2+2=  
2x9=18  
18/3=6  
6-4=2.

Phew. Maybe my maths has improved. I don't know why we learn maths anyway. Sure counting and adding and taking is necessary even to me, just square roots, linear equations even volume are not needed to me. They overuse things. Make them unwanted, boring. At least thats how I see it.

So my life at the moment, hard. I'm not smart so words don't come easy to me. I'm surprised I wrote this much. My attention span is usually no longer then a goldfishes. I like goldfishes. See? Change of subject. Anyway, we didn't have many animals at the Keepers. Well,we had cats, dogs, rabbits but not domesticated ones like there are in the 'modern day' Americas. They don't kill them either. They look after them. Feed them, groom them, care for them. Overprotective weirdos. Haha. Lol.

I guess I should go now I think I've written enough. Actually I'm quite angry write now. No reason why, just am. I gonna see if I can get Eddie to spar with me or break into the gym to punch the living day lights out of a punching bag.

Anyways, bye for now. I'm pretty sure though you know the reason why I'm ending writing. Ill say it anyway. I. Miss. My. Family. End of story. I want to go back there and live my old life. I miss it. So goodbye before I end up ripping this page to shreds.

Angeline ;P

**AN: this is another chapter done. Not very long cause I was doing it before going to sleep. Haha. Thank u for all the wonderful reviews and I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Sonya is a teen at heart

**AN: so I know some of you may not be interested in Sonya POV but I kind of wanted to do it so here it is. There's clothing descriptions towards the end of the chapter so if you can't be bothered reading about when she was strigoi and wanted to skip to clothing you can do so. Anyways, enjoy!**

Sonya

Dear Diary,

I hated myself. Absolutely hated myself. For turning...for killing...for willingly 'awakening' innocents...for being strigoi. Not many young people are an inspiration to me. But two were. Still are. Lissa and Adrian. Both spirit users, both being driven to insanity by the darkness but both still going strong.

They haven't turned strigoi, and thats what makes me feel so much worse about myself. I did. But I guess it's because I didn't know any other spirit users. I felt alone, isolated, beyond help. But that doesn't excuse me from the fact that I did turn strigoi. It was my own choice. Technically.

You see, the night I turned strigoi I had a major spirit attack. Major. So bad I had in fact inflicted damage to three of my best friends and had a huge fight with Mikhail, my current husband. I had lashed out and gone to the feeders, only to drain one of them and turn strigoi.

I fled the scene soon after that, not wanting to attract too much attention. But after that, all was horrible. Life after life after life. Innocent, willing victims. Anything just to quench my thirst. I could barely go one day without draining someone. The need for blood was worse then when I was moroi, more frequent, and with the endorphins that came with my bite was apparently very intoxicating.

Anyways, what I did was unforgivable, at least it was for me. I think Mikhail has forgiven me, the same way Rose forgave Dimitri when he was converted back. But for some reason, I may seem like I have forgiven myself but deep down, I know I never truly will.

We found out recently that once you have been strigoi you can never be converted back. So even if insanity does consume me and I go into a world darkness I will be stuck Moroi, not that I'm wishing I was still strigoi. It was horrible, disgusting, unholy. I wasn't myself, I was a monster. I think that's what drove me to insanity before, I thought I was alone, that I had no one to go to.

I was wrong. I had everybody. Especially Mikhail. True love. True love conquers all. Lissa has it, her and Christian. Same with Adrian, even if he doesn't know it. The way his aura shines when he is around Sydney and the way hers reflects back, it's as bright as the sun. They are made for each other. I think they are getting the picture, back at my wedding. Late nights errands, for whatever reason, but still, it was cute. Defying both Moroi and Alchemists beliefs.

But if they can do it, so can I. I'm wiser, older and in some sense, more experienced. Ill never let spirit get the best of me, again. Partly because if it did I would be letting everyone down, again. Plus I would lose the love of my life, again. But that will never happen though, because I've come out stronger and I can survive.

God, I sound like one of those survival freaks, 'I will survive, even if it means eating my opponents,' ok, not quite but still. To me it seems like me whole life is a huge reality TV show, one used to test my strengths, understand my weaknesses. But right now though, I'm in the lead, I'm getting through it.

I've had my ups and downs. Strigoi was definitely a negative, same with the killing, draining, converting. But I've had a lot of positives in my time.

Learning I wasn't alone with spirit. That was a pretty big thing to me. Knowing that if i found someone else with spirit, then I could work with them to try and overcome the darkness that was brought with it. Little did I know back then than that I would now be studying ways to eliminate strigoi forever with the help of the rare element.

Bing turned back into Moroi was a huge high for me partly because I realised that as strigoi I couldn't love, or care or be kind towards people and other things. But when I was back to Moroi I was engulfed in emotions, ones that for years I hadn't experienced and ones I relinquished back into my life.

And Mikhail. Geez I missed him. Not when I was strigoi of course but after. Even though I knew he would accept me back I couldn't help but wonder how much I must have hurt him and how much trouble I caused him. I regret it everyday.

But another miracle thing that happens with spirit users is besides the fact that they can heal, dream walk, read auras and use super compulsion is that when we get turned back from being strigoi, we still have full possession over our powers. Amazing huh?

When Lee turned back to Moroi he didn't have his powers, only me. It's kind a of rough theory considering only four known strigoi have been converted back. Me, Dimitri, Lee and a woman that Robert Doru changed back. Not the most reliable statistics.

Still, it's pretty amazing how out of everyone in the whole world, there's only me, Adrian, Lissa, Robert, Oksana, Avery, known as spirit users. And even rarer only Jill and Adrian share a psychic bond. Rose and Lissa used to have a bond but it was broken when Rose was viciously attacked and shot by Tasha Ozera. That little bitch. She's now safe in prison behind bars and away from everyone who thought she was trustworthy. Such a shame.

I feel like I've expressed enough on the topic of spirit, even if I do go off on my little rants occasionally. Yet, I still feel like I haven't written enough. Ohh I know! I recently got these new clothes. Some are for me but the others are for Jill, Angeline and Sydney. Just a little thank you gift for letting me work with them and be a part of their growing family.

I haven't given the clothes to them yet but describing them wouldn't hurt. So, Jill's was one that I saw her goggling at when we went shopping for Rose and Lissa's dresses for my wedding. So she can't complain if she doesn't like it considering she was basically in awe at it. Poor child, not being able to pursue her hobbies.

Anyways alright, it was a light purple sleeveless chiffon button down shirt with violet coloured high waisted skinny leg jeans paired with a almost fluorescent purple coloured suede leather wedges. It then had an aqua, blue coral and rich blue butterfly hair piece and a long cream coloured scarf with pinky/purpley polka dot pattern and green swirls throughout. I also bought a fur brown handbag that was a Lia DiStefano original.

I though the look had a lot of purples but it would compliment her brown highlighted long hair. Next I sought out an outfit for Sydney. Hers was a bit difficult considering colours aren't really her thing. I don't blame her, I hate wearing colours too. But I found an outfit I thought would be great on her, for a lunch with her girlfriends. God, I sound like a mum trying to act cool. Help me.

Sydney's was like this... A brown knitted sweater, light skinny leg denim jeans, maroon coloured lace up wedges and an Indian style necklace with red feathers and gold engraving. I rather liked it, although I think Sydney will need some persuasion to wear it though, she really has nothing to be afraid of, she's beautiful and isn't fat like she makes out she is. Lets hope Adrian can help her overcome her insecurities.

Finally I got Angeline something. I haven't become very close to her but I couldn't get sydney and Jill something and not Angeline. So I got her an outfit that she could wear when on duty and would be appropriate for school.

It's a white and yellow striped top which is tied at the back and had the words 'wild at heart' printed on it, a darker shade of yellow denim shorts, brown oxfords, a brown satchel and a few chunky bangles to match. I thought it brought out Angeline's personality perfectly.

so three outfits that I just adore, not that I could wear those clothes, god I'd look like a 40 year old single mother who thinks she can dress like she's 18. Sorry if anyone who may happen to read this in the future is one of those people, it's just not me.

I also may or may not have brought Sydney a little something else as a more appropriate gift for helping me, she did give me her blood after all. I shouldn't have hassled for for it but I got the sample. I'll wait for her to see it before I tell you.

I got clothes for me too but I don't think you would be interested. Ohhh, ok ok. I'll tell you. It was an outfit for when I take all the gang out for dinner as a farewell sort of thing.

An army green blouse with chiffon navy colored elbow length sleeves, cream colored jeans as well as a black handbag and black ballet flats, plus the odd accessory. If you are wondering where I got all the money from to go on my mini shopping spree, well ask Lissa.

We did some digging around and found that I had a small family inheritance of money that was my grandmas and then she passed it onto me, writing on a note that it was to 'help with the issues,' which I realised was for my spirit darkness. Shopping sure does help me get through it. I spent hours shopping, reign in clothes I knew I would never get, mikhail having to stay with me at all times. Poor bugger, but hey it was fun! I haven't had that sort of experience since I had been a teenager. I may not look like a teenager but I swear we all are at heart.

I really should get going now, dinner awaits in the dining room of Adrian's apartment, I said I was having a moment to misled, I didn't realize I would be her what...30 minutes! Shoot...I better get going. I need I be absorbed in the gangs loving ness as much as I can before I have to leave tomorrow to go back to court.

I'm gonna miss them.

Sonya x

**AN: links to the outfits are here... **

**It's instagram . com first then the url**

**Jill's**

/p/a5L3ogg2Wp/

**Sydney's**

/p/a5OTZ6g2Yq/

**Angeline's**

/p/a5qDO-g2UT/

**Sonya's**

/p/a5r-Fg2WW/ where there's one dash (5r-Fg) there's meant to be two!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review**

** Jocasta Silver**

I agree with you about alicia. I kind of hope she's in fiery heart. Well, she has to be so Sydney can finish her off. Haha ;)

** cherry slush lover**

Thx a million for reviewing basically every chapter. Ps. I love your story I'm obsessed. You r a very talented writer

** dimitria . Ang**

For being my first reviewer. Thank you veerrryyyy much

** Lucy the callistana**

I love your review and your way of expressing my ideas. U should deffs start writing u would do great!

And reviewer **Lauren** for commenting. I gave in to your request it's chapter 4.

**Sorry the AN a bit long but I wanted to do some shutouts. Thx a lot. C u soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 Eddie I Miss You

**AN: heyyyyyy... Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, u r amazing!**

**Now, instead of doing a chapter of Dear Diary, I did it Dear Mason and its in Eddie POV, enjoy! I'm not very good at the whole *sniff moments but I had a go.**

Dear Mason,

2 years...2 years since I saw you last...well, more then that considering I was high on endorphins and couldn't stand by by self, but still...2 years.

When I first found out I couldn't imagine what life would be without my smiling, joking companion. The one that isn't afraid to make a move, laugh out loud or speak your mind. The one that does whatever they can not to blend in.

My best friend. I lost you, I thought I would never recover...

I never thought it would be you. Why you? You of all people why you? I asked myself that everyday for months, why you? Rose told me that God needed a warrior, a fighter, a hero. Someone strong to guide him along, help him when trouble strikes, to protect him. For months I wanted to be there with you, fight with you but I couldn't. I just didn't allow myself to, but trust me, I thought about it.

I wish I could still see you, everyday, talk to you, stuff around with you, fight with you. All those times when we were mucking around I took for granted, never once thinking that it could be the last, was the last.

I thought that I would never be able to look in the mirror and not think about how much I should've helped, what I could've prevented, what I didn't do. Before you...left, I never would've thought in my wildest dreams that you, would be gone. That you, would leave us all...that you would be gone forever.

I broke down for a while, a month or two...isolation, alone, gone. It took all my strength to stand up straight and walk another day. But my strength came from you...I realised that if I didn't get up and move on I wouldn't be able to live my life how you would have wanted me to.

I got through it, with the help of our friends. I was able to see the light at the end of the tunnel, walk to it, reach it.

I've tried to move on, get on with life. But recent events have stuck a cord. My roommate, Micah, is an exact copy of you, red hair, blue eyes, freckled face, funny. I was shocked when I saw him, taken back by the sudden reminder that I tried so hard to forget. But I think meeting him was almost like a second chance with you, in a way. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were twins.

He was dating Jill back at the start of my mission and although Jill was my charge, I also was looking out for him, I can't loose someone like you again. I looked out for him, even though I had no right to. But I should be looking out for Jill. She is the reason I was out here after all. Still, I can't help it, it's like God gave me another chance to make things right, for him to live a life worth living, not ending it like what happened to you.

God, I miss you. You are my best friend. Imagine a life without friendship and multiply it by 1000, thats how much I miss you. Someone like you shouldn't have lived such a short life, you deserved better. I can't give that to you because...but if I live a full-filled life then maybe it counts towards you as well, maybe.

And I can't talk to you anymore, about anything. We used to chat about everything and anything, just good ol' mates. Best mates. Brothers, why did he have to take you?

I miss you so much it's not even funny. It's my fault though. I shouldn't have gone with you, persuaded you not to leave, stay safe. I was so irresponsible back then, I raised my game though. Since you left I have taken training so seriously that Adrian said I was like a mini Dimitri. Dimitri, as you used to say, is a God and being compared to him, I felt proud of myself for the first time in a while.

I am coping though, one day at a time. I have a second family now, one just as caring as the first.

More complicated and diverse but a family none the less. There's me, Dhampir, Angeline, also a Dhampir, the one that lived at the Keepers and asked Rose if she could come with her into the real world.

Then there's Adrian, you may have met him, tall, brown hair, and Ivashkov, royal Moroi, was a party boy now a college student. Sydney, an Alchemist. An alchemist! She's part of our unique family, plus her real sister Zoe who recently joined the ranks and also an Alchemist.

There's also Keith - now in re-education I was told recently, Neil, a Dhampir called here by the Alchemists as backup for Jill, who is my charge. She's Lissa's half sister, now Moroi queen. You've missed a lot, sort of. I guess you can see overhead everything that has been going on.

So, me, sydney, adrian, Keith and Jill and siblings, me and sydney twins and Angeline and sonya are our cousins and Zoe posing as another cousin. Neil is just another student here but knows about our big clan. The Melrose's.

But Jill, poor girl. Her first boyfriend turned out to be a serial killer who threatened to kill Sydney. Her second boyfriend was Micah, but he was human and we couldn't risk anything getting out. Her modelling career is currently of hiatus after her agent posted photos of her for the states to see.

I think I'm getting a little confusing so, I am here along with the rest of us because Queen Tatiana was murdered. So, when Lissa applied to be Queen as was elected, she needed to have at least one member of her family alive and as you know, she had none. That was until Sydney found out that Jill was Lissa's illegitimate sister she was eligible for the title. She was crowned Queen and chaos erupted. People wanted her off of the throne and went to vicious measures to do so, even killing Jill. I failed, twice. Sure Jill was brought back by Adrian by spirit magic and is bonded to each other but still, I failed. I wasn't fully alert and thats when trouble struck.

Attackers, posing as guardians raged their way forward, striking whatever stood in their way. They made it look like they were going for Lissa but at the last minute changed direction and headed for Jill. I responded but not quick enough, she had already been killed. But...um..after that, she was brought back by Adrian, forging a bond between them like what Rose and Lissa had. Oh yeah, Rose got shot by a bullet from Tasha and the bond was broken. Anyway, now adrian and Jill have a bond. We decided it was no longersafe for her to be at court so she was moved out to Palm Springs, California. Here we were joined by Sydney and Keith, the alchemists based in Palm Springs at the time.

All was good, for a while, then Keith was caught selling illicit Moroi blood from Jill's feeder, Clarence and was sent to Re-education where I am told is a very harsh place. Since then we've had warriors kidnap Sonya - Yep, crazy Karp was restored by Robert Doru - and we've had to rescue her from the Warriors of the Light. An organization that targets and kills not only strigoi but also Moroi.

Anyways, all is good at the moment and I think you know the basics of what has happened in my life after you. One day though, I'll give you a more in depth detail as to exactly what I've been doing but for now, I say goodbye. I miss you but I know that one day I will come to be with you again. Bye...

Eddie.

**AN: I hoped u enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave reviews and ideas for upcoming chapters! Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10 Jill POV from Strigoi Attack

**AN: hey again. Thx sooo much for the reviews and views last chapter. I really appreciated them! So I have some news...**

**Ill be going away for about a month and I may not be able to update in that but I promise when I get back I will have a whole heap of updates and stories coming, you'll just have to be patient. Thx**

Dear Diary,

OMG! I just had the most scariest night of my life! I nearly died! Again. Eddie nearly died, Sydney and Adrian nearly died, and all because of my self obsessed ex-strigoi serial killer! It was so scary, I didn't know what happened, it all went so fast. One minute I was huddled behind the wall the next I was spraying water at the strigoi.

Well, before I get carried away, I think I should start from the beginning. I was at the modelling runway show and Sydney had just left off in a huff over a fight between her Adrian. I was upset at first because they were bickering over nothing but when Lee sent me some re-assuring words I felt good to go back and continue modelling on stage.

I haven't told anyone this, and hardly anyone speaks of this because I asked them not to. It was too embarrassing. But I was walking down the stage and when I got to the end, I noticed that lee and Adrian had gone. When my shift was over and I had changed into the outfit - which might I say was gorgeous - I went out to talk to Eddie.

I asked him where Adrian and lee had gone and he said that Lee had gone back to Clarence's and Adrian had caught the bus back there. I was pretty certain though that Adrian had gone to Keith's to talk to Sydney but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Anyway I had a 15 minute break between ball gown wear and casual wear and while I was chatting with Eddie I got a nauseous feeling spread over me through the bond. It was the same feeling that Rose described to me when strigoi were around. But, before I could tell Eddie anything I was whisked away to do my casual wear modelling. I was half way down the runway when immense shock and fear cursed through me, causing me to fall to my knees in pain. It was embarrassing because everyone saw and what was worse was that they all started laughing at me. I had just ruined Lia's chance to win.

Not that it mattered at that moment because all I could feel was fear, anxiety and nausea over Adrian and Sydney. I knew something had gone horribly wrong over at Keith's and I needed to get help, only I couldn't stand, I couldn't even talk. So I just allowed Eddie to hurl me away and take me to the car where he calmed me down - I may have been hyperventilating - and coaxed me into coming back into my own thoughts.

I only needed to say strigoi and Eddie was in the drivers seat and headed for Keith's. It was a 15 min drive there but it felt like forever, especially when my family was in danger. I explained to Eddie how Lee had arrived shortly after Sydney had and when Adrian showed up Sydney was slashed across the neck with a knife and was being held captive. Adrian was then handcuffed and after a waging battle of emotions sent through the bond, I was able to receive Adrian's message. 'Help us. We r going to die. We r at Keith's with Lee and two other strigoi. They r going to drain us. Hurry!' I relayed that message onto Eddie and he pushed down harder of the gas and we revved up and made our way to Keith's in record time.

Eddie burst in first already taking on the two strigoi by the time I scrambled into the house, after I was told to stay in the car. He took them on like a true God. A mini Dimitri as Adrian might say. I wanted to jump in, take action but I knew if I took one step closer to those beasts I was done for. So I settled for crawling over to Sydney and Adrian and help them out. I reached them just as Sydney was attempting to stand. She stumbled and me and Adrian tried to reach out to her, awkwardly since I wasn't very strong and Adrian's hand were bound. But Sydney stubbornly staggered to the kitchen and turned on the tap, water spraying everywhere. She yelled for me to come and that's when I knew. We didn't need a special bond to figure out what we wanted each other to do, we just knew.

I summoned all of my magic I had inside of me and created a levitation spell. It felt like I was raising things from the dead the way I levitated the water. Magic pulsing through me, radiating off of every part of my body I managed to weave my way through the fighting going on with Eddie and change the shape to form a long cylindrical club like object and swing it to bit Jacqueline squarely on the back. I knew she would lunge for me so before she had a chance I ducked to the ground like I had been taught by Eddie and scurried my way back to Sydney and Adrian, just being able to glance out of the corner of my eye, Eddie staking the monster.

I really shouldn't be speaking so harshly towards the Strigoi considering Dimitri and Sonya, close friends, used to be them. But I can't help it. It's like every time I see one I want to kill it, make it suffer the same way it made all of its victims suffer. Torture it, perhaps slice it with a stake so I gets a taste of what it really feels like to hurt. Tie it to a pole and have me drink from my feeders, letting the blood drip down my mouth and watch them stare at the warm, slightly sweet dessert that they cannot have. Have them...holy Jesus! Adrian! Far out! He must have used his magic, the darkness is consuming me every second. Oh my god! Give me a second...

Sorry. Well you are a diary so, anyway. I texted adrian telling him to drink some alcohol to numb the spirit. It drives me insane. I would have told him love conquers all but I would rather stay in my own head for today and experience my thoughts, not his fantasies. I love him and all, he's like by brother and as siblings we really need to fix up and make the bond stronger. I get really frustrated cause ill be have a test and ill get pulled into his head cause he had inspiration for a painting or he decided what clothes he wants to wear today or hairstyle or Sydney. He really passionate about those things. Especially his hair. I spent 2 hours having him talk to me through the bond asking me how his hair was, and when I didn't respond he pulled me into his head! Like he has control over the darn thing and I don't. It's like the complete opposite of what Lissa and Rose had. Rose could come in and out whenever she pleased.

Oh well, I'm not Rose. I'm definitely not Lissa either. She treats me like I'm not even important. Like I'm there just to keep her on the throne. It sucks. I'm her damn sister! Real life sister. Not some wanna be family who acts all chummy just to keep off the attackers radar. Not quite. We are a family just not by blood. But she's by blood. I want to be all sisterly with her. I used to like her. She was like my idol when I first met her. That and also I may have liked Christian back then. I sure hope no one reads this or ill be reliving this for my 21st.

Anyway, why can't she see that this is who I am and that I want to be her friend, scratch that, sister. Lets just hopes becomes around. I want a sister like her.

Jill

**AN: I thx for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave suggestions I ****_will_**** do them if you ask for ones. -bloodlines addict**


	11. Chapter 11 Lissa's anecdote

**AN: quick update, enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

I'm totally stressing out! I have 2 hours to write, practice and complete a speech addressing the point that Dhampirs should be treated equally as Moroi because they risk their lives for us daily. As queen I am put under a lot of pressure to get this right. God, sometimes I wonder how Tatiana did it! I never really appreciated her that much but being in her shoes goes me a whole new perspective. Anyways, here goes my speech...

Killing Strigoi isn't as easy as it seems. In fact, finding the heart is difficult, let alone piecing it! I always appreciated Rose's determination and strength, but I never realised how much dedication and training she put into protecting me. I thought it came naturally to her, well in a way it does with her Dhampir genes but still, she wasn't born with a stake it hand - literally. She earned it, worked for it, deserved it. I underestimated Dhampir's, they truly are fighters.

I thought staking a Strigoi would be as easy as pie. Simply hold the stake in the correct position and push. I was proven wrong by a long shot. Firstly, someone like me - a royal Moroi - doesn't have the strength and power to cause damage. Well, at least without any training and proper workouts. Therefore, killing seemed basically impossible. Secondly, I haven't had training. At first, my attempts at puncturing pillows were futile.

I was just lucky that Christian was there to hold Strigoi Dimitri still with fire while I had like, 3 attempts at forcing the stake through. It felt like forever. I thought I would never be able to compete it. The mental and physical drain from being captured by Dimitri was just too much. I was just so, so great full that I had Christian with me, reassuring me every second that everything would be okay.

I had no idea if we were going to live let alone be rescued. I was shaking, sweat palms and uncontrollable breathing. When we had been kidnapped I was too shocked to respond. I was just lucky that I was able to grab my bag before I was whisked away, the one containing my stake.

I couldn't do anything while we were alone for obvious reasons but as soon as our heroes burst through the doors I set to work with Christian hovering next to me, keeping an eye on things. First he burnt my ropes, the pain searing through my body as I untied his in return. Despite the paroxysm of burning, I concentrated on the spirit inside of me I felt the urge to reach out, help others that were in need. But I couldn't, I was deadset on charming the stake. Infusing it with my magic, all for Rose.

She risked her life multiple time for me. The least I could do was transform her insane, soulless boyfriend back into the love of her life. Wow, our lives were seriously messed up. Anyways, zoning out the fighting going on behind me I added the finishing touches to the stake, leaning on Christian for support due to lack of energy. It didn't care that our relationship was in rocky grounds at the time, I needed someone there and he happened to be the person. Not that I minded in the least.

When the time came I was scared, I won't lie. I dreaded having to hurt someone. God, I freaked out when I punched Christian! But I had to do it sometime and now was the moment. Just as I was getting into an offensive position I was intercepted...by Rose. She wanted me to rescue her Prince Charming yet here she was trying to kill him instead! Anger boiled inside of me and I shoved her out of the way, readying my stake. Only to have Strigoi Dimitri look at me amusedly. He reached for me but was knocked back by a wall of fire.

Christian had summoned a barrier between me and Dimitri. The perfect advantage for myself. I lunged at him and plunged the stake into his heart...except I didn't quite reach it. I got him, but he easily rigged it free though, ruining my progress.

The second blow was a little better. Kind of. I just didn't have the strength to follow through. I was about to go for a third try when I saw Rose out of the corner of my eye, trying to stop me. I knew that in a normal situation I would be dead, Strigoi weren't normally this restricted. But still, Rose was closing in. She was going to kill him. I turned my head and sent a shock wave of compulsion to Rose, stating through the bond, 'No! Let me do this!' Which made her stop in her tracks.

I turned my attention back to Dimitri and let spirit consume me, adrenalin cursing though every vein in my body, ready to take the lethal blow. I used all my strength and was rewarded with a light. A light so bright it swallowed the room. It was blinding, yet at the same time it felt good. But, as quick as it came it was gone, like a light switch.

But that didn't bother me. All that mattered was the man in front of me. It was Dimitri. He looked at me through tear stained eyelashes and clutched to me tightly, weeping. I held on just as tight and let him mourn, ignoring the burns that scarred my face and body. In some spots it was so bad that it had started to bleed, but I didn't let that stop me from protecting Dimitri from danger. He looked like a helpless baby and it was my job to protect him.

As he lay on my lap vulnerable, I sat there stroking his hair whispering nonsensical words to him. But my motherly moments were short lived when arms disengaged my body from his. I made feeble attempts to hang onto him, as did Dimitri, but we were outmatched and I was pried away from him and taken away, the Guardians totally ignoring my pleas for help.

The night that Dimitri was converted back changed my life. I never got to know Dimitri very well but that night forged us together like mother and child, even though he was older. It was like he was forever in my dept, like he owed me something. Overtime I guess he realised he owed me nothing, just his love towards Rose. Rose was heartbroken when she said that he didn't love her anymore but love conquers all and as soon as Dimitri understood he immediately took her back.

No matter how many times he tries to tell me that he was sorry, he never fully accepted that he was Strigoi and had no control over his actions. That was until Rose - being Rose - shook some sense into him.

I sound like a true romantic - and I am - but love truly does defy boundaries. It brings people together and creates lasting memories. Like that night. I no longer take things for granted, I cherish every moment I have because you never know what's arid the corner. Dimitri had never seen it coming, just doing his duty to the Moroi.

Dhampir's devote their entire life to protecting us and we take if for granted, like most things in life! Moroi don't understand the power, strength and devotion Guardians put into their work everyday, all for us. Sure I don't have anywhere near the amount of training and strength that Dhampir's do but I know that they truly are wonders of the Vampire world. We need to value and appreciate the things they do. We need to start treating them like equals, not like doormats.

Queen Vasilissa

Sooo...this is it. Do you like it? What should I change? Oh gawd,Rose is a diary. A one way bond type thing. She can express her thoughts to a diary but the diary can do nothing in return. Like her and me. Metaphors, a beautiful thing. I need to be going now. I have a few precious hours with Rose before my big speech. Wish me luck!

Lissa x

**AN: thankyou everyone for following and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12 Memories

_AN:two updates in two days! My record!_

_This chapter may be a bit confusing but it's basically a chapter expressing the characters best memories in the form of writing. The "words in quotations," are the words the character said at the time of the experience. The __**bold**__ words though, mean that they said that while they were writing the memory. So technically, the words in __**bold**__ aren't really written in the diary, just an insight into how the characters reacted while writing._

_I do not own Vampire Academy, the talented Richelle Mead does. There are some lines in here that I have taken from some of her books. Quotes and stuff._

Dear diary,

It's Jill, Sydney, Eddie, Adrian, Angeline, Rose, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri here. We thought today we could do a best memories sort of thing. Where we list our best moments and write them down for all to read - and for us for when we get old and forget our memory, we'll use this to boost our thoughts of the past . Anyway, we decided we would write down who is the experience from and who it involves, then write away. It's a working progress that may take a while to complete. It's sort of like a mini memory time capsule.

Story 1...

Memory: Outsourced Help  
Category: Humour  
Group members: Dimitri, Rose, Lissa, Victor, Kirova  
POV: Rose

So, after me and Lissa had just been taken back to the academy by Dimitri,

**Lissa: It's Lissa and I, not me and Lissa  
Rose: haha. Shut-up or it'll just be me**

We were dragged to Kirova's office to get squawked at. There was Lissa, Dimitri, Victor, Kirova and I all crammed into the headmistresses small office.

**Rose: there, happy?  
Lissa: thank-you. That's all I ask of you  
Sydney: thats all she can do anyway  
Rose: Adrian! Your witty sarcasm has rubbed off on Sydney. She just dissed me!  
Adrian: hey thats not all... my fault!  
Rose: thank god thats where you were headed with that sentence!  
Lissa: Rose!**

We were half way through our interrogation when Dimitri spoke. At first I almost thought he was mute because he was seen but not heard.

**Dimitri: thats what you should be like  
Eddie: what? Rose? Seen and not heard, impossible!  
Rose: hey, not fair! What's with everyone ganging up on me?**

He started going on about our bond and how it hasn't happened in centuries when Kirova exclaimed, "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?" I was outraged. What happened next was the highlight of my day. I don't know about others but I found my witty humour hilarious.

**Christian: egotistical much?  
Rose: just writin' it like it is  
Lissa: it wasn't that funny considering the circumstances  
Rose: oh, Lissa, always so straightforward and uptight. Loosen up, live a little!**

"She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential - "

"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her sanctioned guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"

I know it was mean to say considering that my Mum is Scottish and my dad is Turkish - I didn't know at the time though. Anyway, I was chastised by Kirova's annoying accent and was told I was undisciplined and what I said was inappropriate. But basically that's it. A memory for me - Rose - that I found funny. My first impression of Dimitri.

**Adrian: No, it wasn't  
Rose: what was it then?  
Adrian: he's your boyfriend, I'm pretty sure foreign labour was a far cry from what you first though of him  
Rose: True...  
Jill: ok, next story!**

Story 2...

Memory: Little Dragomir's  
Category: Humour, Embarrassment  
Group members: Adrian, Lissa, Christian  
POV: Adrian

I was walking to Lissa's suite coming from the bar to report them some interesting news, when...she opened the door to her and Christian...

**Lissa: It was NOT like that!  
Adrian: I'm afraid it was  
Christian: Don't worry Lissa, I got some dirt to say about Adrian  
Adrian: Oh yeah, what?  
Christian: Don't worry**

At first I was shocked to see them so...open about it

**Rose: Adrian!  
Adrian: I can't imagine how you felt having the bond Rose!  
Jill: Hey what about me?  
Adrian: You're bonded to me, take that as a gift, not a loss  
Jill: Anything coming from your mind is a loss  
Rose: Dammmnn! Adrian!  
Everyone: *laughs***

But still, I put on my Ivashkov charm,

**Angeline: What Ivashkov charm?  
Adrian: hey your the one that said I was too pretty to be useful  
Angeline: that was a discrete way of saying your a rich brat with too much hair gel.  
Jill: *laughs* yeah I could agree with you on that one. He takes forever to do his hair in the morning! He'll just chat to me through the bond and whatever. It's sooooo annoying!  
Adrian: hhheeyyy...whatever**

And, wittied

**Rose: wittied is not a word  
Adrian: neither's 'me and Lissa' but that doesn't stop you from say it.  
Rose: true true**

Myself out of the awkward situation. I had just walked into the room, seen Christian sprawled out and laughed when he said "Worst. Timing. Ever."

Christian waltz over from across the suite while I said, "Huh,' So that's how you're going to fix the family problem. Little Dragomirs. Good idea.

He looked between Lissa and I and replied. "Yeah, that's exactly it. You're interrupting official Council business."

**Eddie: burn! Oh man Christian!  
Lissa: it was embarrassing!  
Rose: it was funny  
Angeline: how would you know - oh the bond  
Lissa: Rose! You were there?!  
Rose: yep - well in your head**

God. What a day that was! Good thing I had my charms and good looks with me or that would have been weird! Oh well, little Dragomir's. Way to solve a crisis!

**Sydney: is that what he really said?  
Lissa: YESSS! Ill never live that down!  
Rose: don't worry Lissa, I'm scarred for life too.  
Christian: alright alright, someone else steal the limelight. I've had enough**

Story 3...

Memory: Overkill  
Category: Humour, Typical Adrian  
Group members: Adrian, Sydney, Random Tattoo Guy  
POV: Sydney

This is an event that took place a little while back but only Adrian and I know about.

**Christian and Rose: Do I want to know?  
Lissa: Christian! Rose! You two, get your head out of the gutter!  
Rose: hey, what can I say. Brilliant minds think alike!  
Christian: Rose, did you just compliment me?  
Rose: Take it or leave it.**

Well, maybe Jill. I had done some research and discovered that Keith - our 'fake brother' had been selling - illegally I might add - Moroi blood and saliva to a local tattoo shop, Nevermore. Me and Adrian ended up busting Keith but to do so we needed solid proof.

So we had gone to the tattoo shop and I had asked Adrian to distract the salesperson while I snuck around the back and gained access to their storage units. I found what I needed, blood and white slime like substances

**Jill: Ewww. Gross  
Lissa: ditto**

And headed around to other rooms to investigate some more.

**Rose: I love your smart thingy terms - investigate, substances. God, soon you'll be having me saying those words.  
Sydney: not likely. You can barely remember your room number let alone those words.  
Dimitri: Very true, Roza.**

I was looking through boxes and shelves when I overheard what Adrian was saying to the guy at the desk.

**Angeline: is it even funny?  
Sydney: not so much funny. Just Adrian's witty humour coming through  
Adrian: it IS funny  
Angeline: vainglorious Adrian?  
Rose: where do you guys pull these big words from?  
Angeline: it's called a thesaurus. I used it for English when I had to describe a lion  
Adrian: your saying that I'm a lion?  
Eddie: she's saying your boastful like a lion, nit actually a lion  
Everyone: *oohhhhhh***

"I think we both know," said Adrian cunningly. "I want the colour. I want the 'bonus effects.' And I want it to look badass. You probably can't even do the design I want."

"That's the least of your worries," said the guy. "I've been doing this for years. I can draw anything you want."

"Yeah? Can you draw a skeleton riding a motorcycle with flames coming out of it? And I want a pirate hat on the skeleton. And a parrot on his shoulder. A skeleton parrot. Or maybe a ninja skeleton parrot? No, that would be overkill. But it'd be cool if the biker skeleton could be shooting some ninja throwing stars. That are on fire."

**Christian: are you describing me there? Biker throwing ninja stars, that are on fire?  
Adrian: did you read the fine-print - skeleton biker.  
Christian: whatever. I still think that's a badass tattoo to get  
Adrian: we should all get it. The guys I mean, girls are too pussy  
Sydney Lissa, Rose, Jill, Angeline: WE ARE NOT  
Angeline: we already have tattoos. They match  
*infinity rings on ankles*  
Eddie: Angeline and Jill aren't 16 yet - wait don't worry**

Just a tad overkill there Adrian. But still I thought it was pretty good considering he thought of that on the spot.

**Adrian: what would you know. Dimitri and I discussed that during one of our spirit meetings.  
Dimitri: true. Although I did say it was a bit over the top  
Sydney: the things boys talk about**

Story 4...

**Angeline: ooh, ooh. I got one!  
Lissa: go ahead**

Memory: All for Josh  
Category: Funny  
Group members: Rose, Sydney, Dimitri, Angeline and family  
POV: Angeline

I'm from the Keepers. A generalisation of vampires and humans who live in the bush and eat possum stew. We kept in contact with the alchemists though, thats how we new that Sydney was coming. What we didn't know was that she was bringing a fugitive with her.

**Rose: I am NOT a fugitive  
Dimitri: Not now  
Rose: Not then either!  
Sydney: a fugitive is someone who escaped from captivity. You were in jail. Jail is captivity.  
Rose: Ffiinnneee...**

The fugitive happened to be Rose Hathaway and with her, ex-strigoi (now lover) Dimitri something.

**Dimitri: Belikov  
Angeline: oh. K**

Dimitri Belikov. They arrived at the Keepers and my brother immediately held some sort of interest in her. Don't know what.

**Rose: heyyyyyy  
Angeline: gotta keep the crowd interested**

But a tradition in the Keepers that I upheld was that the sibling of the couple must fight with the partner as a way to show the respect and determination in protecting themselves. So, when my brother liked Rose, before he could marry her I (his sibling) had to fight with Rose (the partner) to determine whether or not she was worthy of my brother.

**Rose: you could have told me BEFORE you attacked me  
Christian: She attacked you! Put it here  
*Angeline and Christian high five*  
Rose: not fair**

It's not that I didn't like Rose, I just needed to test her. When we were all seated around the fire I made lunge for her, getting a blow to her cheek but not without saying "Okay,' "It's time to find out how tough you really are."

**Christian: Go Angeline!  
Lissa: Christian!  
Christian: What?  
Lissa: That's Rose your being mean to  
Christian: I know**

I was quick but because I hadn't had the training that Rose had had I took a few blows. We were pretty good, multitasking - talking and fighting. "Are you insane?" Rose exclaimed just as I was going for another round. "Stop this. I don't want to hurt you.'

"Sure,' I said. "That's what you want everyone to think, right? If you don't actually have to fight, then they'll all go on believing those marks are real.'

"They are real!' Rose yelled as though me thinking that she faked them was outrageous. Not that it hasn't happened before.

"Prove it,' I said, going for her again. "Prove you're who you say you are.'

A few dismayed cries from the crowd demanded we "get on with it' because we were taking too long.

**Christian, Adrian and Eddie: Get on with it!**

"I don't have to prove anything,' Rose told me.

"It's a lie then.' I was breathing heavy now. I was working a lot harder than her. "Everything you Tainted do is a lie.' "Not true,' Rose said. I saw Rose look off to the side and took it as an opening. But she was too quick. So I offered for talking instead. "You all lie. You're all weak. Especially your "royals.' They're the worst of all.'

"You don't know them at all!" Rose screeched in reply.

**Rose: Screeched! Really?  
Angeline: I feel like being descriptive. So don't judge  
Rose: Me? Never!**

I managed to get a hit though. One with a lot more power then i though. My leg snaked out just enough to hit her knee and she tumbled forward. I nearly had her pinned when she tripped me and landed on top of me. She though she had ended it and was about to stand when I reached out and yanked at her hair, only to have her fully pin me down and I realised she was worthy. She was ready.

"Fine,' I said. "I guess it's okay. Go ahead.'

"Huh? What's okay?' She practically demanded.

"It's okay if you marry my brother."

**Christian: OMG. Really?  
Rose: did you just say OMG?  
Christian: shit. I did. But really. Like you were going to marry Angeline's brother!?  
Rose: NO it was a misunderstanding!**

All I remember after that was laughter and astonishment throughout the crowd. It definitely was worth the fight.

**Dimitri: is it ok if I continue this story from here?  
Angeline: sure. Go ahead**

Story 5...

Memory: All for Josh  
Category: Funny  
Group members: Rose, Sydney, Dimitri, Angeline and family  
POV: Dimitri

It was after the fight and Sydney, Rose and I had resigned to our room for the night. Rose still in shock over the whole wedding thing while Sydney and I were in hysterics over the ordeal.

**Eddie: I would be too  
Rose: thank-you. Someone finally on my side  
Eddie: No. I would be in hysterics over it too  
Rose: damn it. Really  
Adrian: I'm with you. Little Dhampir  
Rose: really  
Adrian: noooo!**

It made my day. I was leaning against a wall, arms crossed while I had Rose chastise me about it, saying "Stop that," my response came calm as I tried to keep my cool "I told you not to encourage him." Rose started to retort stating, "Whatever. You didn't see this coming. You just didn't want me to-" but I think she caught on and bit herself off. I wasn't jealous as such, just annoyed that someone liked Rose as much as me.

**Adrian: you forgot about me  
Dimitri: I knew you'd find someone  
Angeline: what and Josh won't?  
Dimitri: I never said that  
Angeline: but that's where you were heading**

I was also very amused at Rose's outrage over Angeline's attack.i watched as Rose abruptly turned to Sydney, who's face mimicked mine. Rose regarded her with resignation over something, confirming her expression by, "Did you know about this custom?'

"No,' Sydney admitted, still trying to hold herself together, "but I'm not surprised. I told you they're savage. A lot of ordinary problems are settled by fights like that.'

**Angeline: We are NOT SAVAGE!  
Sydney: Hey I wasn't all chummy with you back then  
Christian: awwwwww, now you are  
Sydney: well, I'm a Melrose, I kind of have to be. Joking. Your more of a family then my own  
Eddie: don't worry, I don't even know who mine are.  
Adrian: Well, that escalated quickly...  
*chuckles***

"It's stupid,' Rose complained. I watched as she touched the top of her head, probably wondering if Angeline had taken some hair with her. "Although ... she wasn't bad. Unpolished, but not bad. Are they all that tough? The humans and Moroi too?.

"That's my understanding." Sydney said, deadpan. I don't know how Rose managed to be so uptight in a situation like this.

**Rose: I was uptight because I had been granted permission to marry someone I've know for, like, 5 minutes!  
Dimitri: it was longer then that**

It had taken us a while to finally get through to Josh stating that Rose didn't what to marry him. It was the funniest thing that had happened in a while.

**Rose: It was NOT funny!  
Jill: I think it kind of would have been  
Lissa: See, this is why we needed a two-way bond!  
Jill: No you don't! Do you know how many times I've been pulled into Adrian's head while he was doing his hair?  
Lissa: No, but you mentioned that before.  
Jill: Trust me, it's better not knowing what someone else is doing.  
Christian: especially a royal brat who walks around like he owns the world.  
Adrian: oh, but I do...  
Rose: How about we let Jill share with us some of the best moments from having the bond...  
Jill: OK...**

Story 6...

Memory: 5 reasons why you DON'T want a bond  
Category: humour, annoyance,  
Group members: Jill, Adrian  
POV: Jill

Alright. Here is 5 reasons why you DON'T want to share a bond with Adrian Ivashkov...

You have to put up with his chain smoking

**Adrian: I do not chain smoke!  
Jill: Not any more, but you used to  
Adrian: fair enough**

And his indulgence in alcohol.

**Christian: ha. You can't say anything to that!  
Adrian: Yeah well I have reduced it.  
Christian: by substituting one shot for wine  
Adrian: hey less alcohol right?  
Jill: yes, but you have cut down though.**

2. Having a spirit user bonded to you that can also dream walk is annoying as well, because any dream he experiences that uses a lot of magic of strong emotions - lets say

**Rose: Sydney?  
Jill: ...well...yes...  
Angeline: oh god  
Rose: I'm soooo glad Lissa couldn't dream walk when I had the bond!  
Jill: Lucky**

When he's teaching Lissa how to dream walk, the afterthought of it drags me in. It only lasts for a few seconds, but in that time I see enough.

**Christian: especially with Sydney and Adrian  
Sydney: will you get off our backs for a while. Go back to teasing Rose  
Christian: no, you're better. You don't react physically  
Sydney: no, but my fire makes yours look like a flicker.  
Eddie: damn Christian.  
Christian: Nuh uh.  
Sydney: yeah uh.  
Jill: well...how about you have a competition at the end of this?  
Sydney and Christian: deal  
*shake on it***

I also receive some of his darkness every now and then. That escalates when he's been using a lot of spirit in his dreams.

3. Another reason why you don't want to share a bond is because he will just start talking to you. Like just casually start a conversation. I could be in the middle of a test and Adrian would be like, 'oh, which tie should I wear today, what hair product is healthy for my hair,'

**Everyone: *laughs*  
Rose: that hair product one is ingenious  
Jill: well, it's true!**

And the worst part. If I'm in school, I can't have my phone, so, if I don't respond he annoys me sooo much. Like the questions increase and the tone of voice is a terrible impersonation of Mr Bean.

**Dimitri: Mr Bean?  
Rose: yeah, have you not heard of him?  
Dimitri: yeah, but why him. Why not someone like...  
Christian: Dora the Explora?  
Dimitri: oh, kay...  
Adrian: Cause Mr Bean's badass**

It's soooooooo frustrating.

4. The forth reason why I hate sharing a bond with Adrian Nathan Ivashkov is because he can't keep his thoughts to himself! Like if he's excited over something he got for

**Christian: Sydney?  
Sydney: oh don't you start that again. I'm extremely confident that your kindle of a flame will come back to bite you in the ass one day.  
Christian: did you just swear?  
Rose: come one come all to the fire breathing girls  
Everyone: *haha***

Someone, like a present. Because he can't stop thinking about what he got, it drifts into my mind and ruins the surprise, even if its not for me. He ruins everything. :(. Joking, it just agitates me sometimes.

**Lissa: now I know how Rose felt  
Rose: now I know I wasn't alone  
Christian: now I know what winers my friends are  
Sydney: its egotistical to speak about yourself that way Christian.  
Angeline: haha**

5. And finally, last but not least. The fifth reason why I hate sharing a bond with Adrian is because even though he saved my life, it's a constant reminder of what could have happened but what didn't. I feel forever in his dept.

**Christian: what, a dept of alcohol and smokes?  
Lissa: Christian!**

I don't know if Rose felt that way,

**Christian: probably not, she has a heart of glass  
Lissa: Christian!**

But I certainly do. It's not that I wish I was dead, just what a miracle it is that I'm alive.

**Christian: awwww  
Lissa: Christian! Out! Now!  
Christian: What, why?  
Lissa: she was being truthful and you go and shove it in her face. Out!  
Christian: fine...  
Jill: thanks  
Lissa: no problem. How about I continue on from there, with a 5 reasons why I - spirit user - hate the one way bond?  
Jill: sure, absolutely**

Story 7...

Memory: 5 reasons why I - spirit user - hate the one way bond  
Category: humour, annoyance,  
Group members: Lissa, Rose  
POV: Lissa

So, as a continuation on from Jill. I - Lissa Dragomir -

**Eddie: Queen Vasilissa Dragomir  
Lissa: you know I didn't like formalities  
Eddie: yeah but in 50 years time you may have forgotten  
Rose: that she was queen of the Vampires and all its people?  
Eddie: you never know**

Am a spirit user who was de bound to a Dhampir named Rose Hathaway. The bond was framed when Rose died and I brought her back to life. The person who is bound to the spirit user can feel and experience thoughts and events that take place in the Moroi's life.

The downside though, for me, is that I could not do the same. As in, I could not feel what Rose was feeling, which at times, could have been very useful.

Like one reason why I would have liked a two-way bond was because if Rose was in danger, I would be able to sense it. Like she was able to with me. When she was on the run for the assassination of a Monarch it would have been nice if I could tell if she was in a secure place.

**Rose: I was with Dimitri  
Adrian: all luvy doved up.  
Rose: ill have you know I was loyal to you  
Dimitri: it was my fault  
Adrian: hey it's in the past. I, have Sydney now.  
Jill: Sydrian forever  
Everyone: Sydrian forever**

2. If I had a two way bond, I would be able to have Rose send me back messages, like a cool mind reading thing happening. I could talk to her, and instead of her texting me back, she could talk to me.

**Rose: that would be sooo cool  
Jill: I wonder if that could happen  
Lissa: hey, you never know**

Thirdly, instead of Rose being able to suck away some of the darkness I wish we could have worked together to get rid of it forever. Like two heads are better then one.

**Christian: what if one of the people only has half a mind  
Rose: what. Like yourself  
Sydney: agree with you there Rose  
Christian: the onto reason I have half a mind is -  
Adrian: you just admitted it!  
Christian: - is because my head is two small to store the other half. I keep it in my room for when I go all zen wise shit.  
Dimitri: hey, zen wisdom is my stuff, not yours  
Christian: Ffiinnneee...**

4. Imagine if we could have a two way bond type thing. How cool would it be. How would it me made? Could of be made? What if I died and Rose was able to bring me back? Would we have a two way bond? I remember all those times when I got annoyed because if I had something to say to Rose, she could read my mind and tell it for me. I used to get sooo peed off at that.

**Rose: sorry  
Lissa: I don't mind now. I kind of miss it  
Rose: well...I could always run under a truck and have you-  
Lissa: Nooo!**

So, overall I think having a two way bond has its pros and cons. What I find annoying will surely give Rose grief if we were to have it both ways. But I think there may be so much more to the bond that we don't know of. Like is it for life

**Rose: no, cause we don't have it anymore  
Lissa: hang on a minute**

Or can it fade away over time? Does it speed up or slow down spirit darkness? Can it get stronger the longer you are bonded? What happens if two spirit users are bonded together?

**Rose: you know what happened to Avery  
Lissa: she hadn't bonded with two spirit users, only other vampires  
Rose: true**

I wish we could explore a little more, learn more, create more. Bt I don't have the bond. So, I hope, you, Jill, will discover more with Adrian because it truly is a wonderful thing.

**Eddie: and that, is why they elected you as queen.  
Lissa: Why, thank-you  
Eddie: now, how can I top that?  
Lissa: write and find out**

Story 8...

Memory: Busting out  
Category: humour, drama, seriousness?  
Group members: Eddie, Rose, Lissa, Victor, guards  
POV: Eddie

Well, I'm not quite sure what category this falls under. It's when we busted out Victor.

**Angeline: As in, Victor Dashkov?  
Eddie: shit. Um...yes...you can't tell anyone. I though everyone here new. Promise us you won't tell anyone.  
Angeline: hey, I accepted Rose. In pretty sure busting Victor out was nothing compared to what else Rose has done  
Rose: touché**

It was Lissa, Rose and I all working together to get him out. We had Lissa's charms

**Lissa: spirit charms, that is  
Adrian: so modest  
Lissa: if only you could learn to be too  
Adrian: nah, it ruins the point of Adrian Ivashkov**

And Rose and I's fighting skills to our advantage. It started with a one way flight(s)

**Rose: god. It was more like 50 flights  
Eddie: right.**

To Alaska where we then got all techno gadgets and stuff to hep us. We rented a hotel rom and had Lissa work on the charms, used to disguise is when we entered the prison. Later that day, Rose and I went to the prison and scouted out the area, looking for potential entrances. Nothing.

The only way in was through the front gates. The following day we arrived. "What's your business here?"

I handed over a piece of paper, trying to seem confident and unconcerned, acting like it was just another day in the office. "Dropping off new feeders."

**Sydney: the rings did what exactly?  
Eddie: give me a sec**

The rings that Lissa had made disguised us into looking like other people. Rose and Lissa humans, red and brown hair, and me, still a Dhampir but with darker skin. We weren't sure if it was successful but the confused expression of the gate mans face showed something was happening.

"I wasn't notified of a delivery," the guardian said, as he peered at the paperwork. "This is an old form."

I sat there and shrugged. "It's just what they gave me. I'm kind of new at this."

The man smirked. "Yeah, you barely look old enough to be out of school."

Rose: I thought the same thing

Once we had safely entered the prison we were shipped off to the man on duty. We needed to fasten up the process if we were going to have any chance of getting Victor. Rose and Lissa are fast thinkers though, complaining they haven't had their 'fix' yet.

**Lissa: fix of blood, that is  
Eddie: right**

They were taken off the feeders and lift me alone with the weirdo front desk guy. I never experienced the following things, but this is what I was told.

**Rose: by me!  
Eddie: by Rose.**

They had Lissa compel the feeder manager person to make Victor's feeding in 15min instead of 2 hours. Some shit went down,

**Christian: what type of shit  
Eddie: ill get there, not the type your probably thinking of though**

Rose was asked to have Victor feed off of her, but before he could he realised. Rose told her the plan and had Victor attack her, causing the guardians to go into defence mode. Lissa compulsion worked a treat and with some kicks and knockouts, Rose, Victor and Lissa were able to escape. Or so they thought.

**Adrian: da, da, dummmmm  
Everyone: *chuckles***

When they arrived at the front office where I was waiting I pounced on the guy next to me, taking him down. But not before the alarm managed to go off and a tonne more guardians came through. Great, more fighting.

**Rose: it wasn't that bad  
Lissa: I had to watch!  
Eddie: yeah, but we kind of wanted to escape without anybody identifying us  
Rose: oh, yeah, right**

We took down the guardians in record time and ran to our car. I slammed on the pedal and hightailed it out of there, taking out the wooden arm that blocked the road.

**Dimitri: what about the guy?  
Lissa: he was waving us down from the gatehouse  
Rose: he wasn't hurt...I think**

We looked behind us and saw black SUV's racing down the road behind us. After a few lefts and rights, twists and turns, we managed to loose them off our trail. From there we made our way to Las Vegas, Sin City.

**Adrian: that would have been awesome!  
Lissa: it was terrifying  
Rose: that was nothing. You should come Strigoi hunting with us  
Lissa: Nooo!  
Rose: I'm kidding, I would never put you in that situation  
Lissa: I'm just grateful I'm a Moroi!  
Adrian: same  
Jill: Same  
Christian: stuff you guys, I killed Strigoi!  
Rose: you should get marks for it  
Dimitri: marks are only for Dhampirs.  
Rose: yeah but still.  
Christian: right, finally. The for some dirt on Adrian  
Adrian: you have no dirt  
Christian: wanna bet?  
Adrian: shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
Christian: gladly**

Story 9...

Memory:  
Category:  
Group members: Christian, Adrian  
POV: Christian

Alright. I'm gonna need everyone's help with this one. I need embarrassing moments of Adrian Ivashkov. One at a time please I'm a slow writer.

**Rose: I have one  
Christian: what is it  
Rose: let me write it. It's just funny moments that has happened that involve him right?  
Christian: just him in general. Retorts, backstabbing, embarrassing, that sort of stuff. Make him cringe.  
Rose: kk**

Rose  
This may be Christian's time to shine but I can't help but share my thoughts on him.

**Christian: on Adrian  
Rose: no, on you**

Christian is an annoying, talkative, self obsessed jerk. He loves horses and unicorns and ponies galore.

**Adrian: bahahahaha**

He also has a secret admirer

**Adrian: ooooohhhhhh**

Adrian Ivashkov.

**Adrian: wwhhhaaattt!  
Everyone: *laughs***

They have secret meetings and...

**Lissa: Christian!  
Sydney: Adrian!  
Lissa and Sydney: I'm breaking up with you!  
Adrian and Christian: what! RROOSSEE!**

I though you all should know that incase you happen to come across one of the sessions.

**Christian: RROOSSEEE!**

2. Christian  
Rose is a pain in the ass, bitch slapping, pig! She has tomato sauce on her tacos, wears socks with sandals and secretly makes out with her stuffed dog.

**Rose: and how would you know that Christian?  
Christian: well, well, well, you didn't deny it!  
Rose: dammit! I DO NOT!  
Adrian: or so they say...  
Lissa: Adrian! Don't be mean to my BFF  
Rose: yeah**

3. Lissa  
Well, don't I have some dirt on Adrian for you all. AND it's all true. Adrian Ivashkov. God, where do I start. Single ladies lover - Beyonce and the other sorts.

**Sydney: Adrian! Lissa!**

He is constantly seen giving alcohol to minors and smoking on school grounds. But that is just the beginning. You can find out more by downloading my iBook named, 'reason why Adrian Ivashkov is a mess in the head!'

**Everyone: *laughing*  
Sydney: you think you can diss my boyfriend? Well, you have something coming**

4. Sydney  
Lissa Dragomir. Queen wannabe,

**Lissa: I'm sorry, last time I checked I am the queen.  
Sydney: not for long**

Spirit insanity, Strigoi restoring blonde! She spends her free time - away from Christian - staring out her window wishing to be pretty. Beautiful like the Alchemist Sydney Sage. Her blonde, flowing hair and brown chest-nutty shining eyes. She envies them and wishes for a prettier face.

**Angeline: wow Lissa. You were bought down!  
Jill: no one speaks to my sister like that!  
Lissa: you tell them Jill!**

5. Jill  
Well. Remember that time when Sydney was afraid of us vamps? Bloodsucking, draining pale skilled evil creatures of the night. She used to pee herself if she was in a 5 meter radius of us. So, what happened when she changed her mind?

**Rose: do I want to know,  
Sydney: you wouldn't dare  
Jill: oh, but I would...**

She finally warmed up to us one day when... She realised she was a witch!

**Sydney: thank The Lord!  
Jill: wow. I'm god now am I  
Sydney: definitely**

She was like, OMG I'm a witch. Like a spell using, magic weaving, relative of a vampire! She's like us! So all those years when she was calling us evil creatures of the night she was talking about herself!

**Sydney: that is rubbish. And not true  
Jill: oh hell it is  
Sydney: whatever  
Adrian: you wanna bitch about my girlfriend. I've got some news for you...**

6. Adrian  
Jill minestrone over here,

**Jill: Minestrone!  
Rose: bahahahaha!  
Adrian: you asked for it!**

Thinks its okay to backstab my Sage. Well, she didn't see this coming!

**Jill: what?**

Thanks to you, I'm now going to annoy you sooo bad through the bond. I'm gonna call you everyday, when you have your tests, talk to you in, what was it, oh yeah, Dora the Explora tone. It'll drive you insane - no pun intended.

**Jill: NNNOOOOOO!  
Adrian: YYYEEESSSSSS!  
Sydney: That's a little tough, don't you think?  
Adrian: Oh, so take her side now! Great.  
Eddie: I'm gonna stay out of this one  
Dimitri: same, I'm gonna go take an extra shift  
Eddie: I'm coming too  
Angeline: NNOOOOO! Don't leave me with these people!  
Rose: HHEEELLLPPP MMMEEEE!  
Lissa: IM GGOONNAA DDIIEE!  
*dimitri leaves***

We are all gonna die an unhealthy death. Death by laughter! We give up writing any more because every-time we get into a fit of giggles. I think it's probably best if we end it here since we're all ROFLing. (Rolling on the floor laughing)

bye x) adrian  
Lolololol ;) Rose  
Bbyyeee :P Jill  
Catch ya $) Angeline  
Cya :) Sydney  
Yoyoyo (*_8) Christian  
Haha *_* Eddie  
;P Lissa

_AN: thanks to everyone for supporting me. Really appreciated. Have fun! And I promise to update soon. Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13 Author's Note :(

**AN: hey guys I'm sooo osprey I haven't been updating for a while I have had major writers block and I have a whole heap of school work to complete since I'm behind. I have started another chapter but I don't realy know where to go with it. Ill post it below for those who want to review and help me finish it. I'd really appreciate it.**

AN: I can't help but thank everyone for reading and especially Jocasta Silver who has reviewed basically every chapter. I can't help but thank you sooo much for doing so. This chapter is dedicated to you. I decided to make a chapter that was inspired by your review.

Dear diary,

I don't actually have a diary but someone *cough* Sydney *cough* is making me write in one. Why do what she says, you ask? Because I lost. You know how each Moroi can wield a certain element? Well, mines fire. I have superb control and excellent manoeuvrability while in motion, and, I can create blue flames, something, Sydney cannot. But I still lost. Don't ask me how, I think - scratch that - I know the judging panel had something to do with it.

So, I'm confusing you right now, correct? Well, what happened was me and Sydney had a bet on who could make the biggest and best fire flame. Sydney Sage? She's human! Well yes, but she also happens to be a witch » (badass) « that was Sydney. So, I thought, well since I accelerate in fire why shouldn't I make a deal with her? Besides she just an amateur. » (Am not!) « again, Sydney. If she doesn't stop writing on my diary then ill incinerate hers - after I read it, of course. Unfortunately, that bet backfired and here I am, having to write about it.

Once upon a time...

Whatever, it started when we were having a little memory re-living sort of thing. I had pissed Sydney off and had her say, "will you get off our backs for a while. Go back to teasing Rose," which I found highly amusing.

I then retorted with a smirk, "no, you're better. You don't react physically." I should have known Sydney would have a response, I just didn't know it would lead me to this.

"no, but my fire makes yours look like a flicker." I was taken aback by her sudden courage to brings up such a dangerous topic, considering I was king at it.

"damn Christian," Eddie laughed while I looked back at Sydney, "Nuh uh. " "yeah uh." Sydney said back.

Then, Jill said something I really wish she hasn't. Of course at the time I was all for it. "well...how about you have a competition at the end of this?" "deal," Sydney and I said in unison and shook on it.

So, the competition was held after that. Jill, Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Angeline, Eddie, Sydney and I all seated together in the gym - Sydney said it was the best place incase anything went 'wrong,' and we had Jill set out the rules...

"Alright everyone gather around, prepare you watch Sydney get her ass handed to her!" I yelled throughout the gym, making sure everyone heard. I turned to my left when I heard a snicker, it belonged to Sydney.

"Yeah yeah. The only one doing the ass handing is me. You won't know what hit you." I didn't. Well, at first. She had thrown a fireball at me, and it hurt! I snarled and felt the magic radiate from inside of me, I concentrated, and a fireball, about the size of a basketball erupted. I felt bad for having to hit Sydney with it, but she deserved it. Just as I was about to release the fire an ear piercing whistle eradicated it. And that annoying whistle was belonged to Jill.

"Alright, listen up, Christian...and Sydney. Here are the rules...no hitting, lighting, burning or incinerating the opponent." My sarcastic wit was cut short by the enemy herself, "darn it, then what's the point of this then?"

"Ha...ha. Very funny." I replied sarcastically. "The rules are...to see who can conjure up the biggest fireball, and," Jill continued before I could continue, "the bluest, meaning the hottest, for people who misunderstood that." She said while giving me a mockingly unambiguous look.

I shrugged off her comments and sad in the best Effie Trinket voice I could muster and spoke, "may the odds be ever in your favour." Adrian, Angeline and Dimitri looked at me like I was on drugs while the rest cracked up laughing, well, except Sydney. She looked like she was concentrating hard. It looked like she needed to desperately go to the toilet.

I found it hard to make my own fire with her looking like an ogre so I had to turn around. Little did she know I was making a short circuit. Don't ask how, I just sort of connected with fire that already existed - Sydney's - and sort of tried to add more, somehow cutting it out.

I would ask Sydney to tell me how but I'd end up with a 3 page essay at hand. Anyway, once I'd done that I spun back around and showed her my hands, no sign...

**AN: see, I don't really know where to go with it. Any ideas? I've woven myself into a very tangled web! Eeeekkkk. Ill either update in A week or so of a continuation of this or possibly another one. Review do help writers block though. Haha. **


	14. Chapter 14 A Whole New Tattoo Part 1

**AN: sorry for my absence lately, I've been trying to juggle this between school and sport and I've FINALLY had time to update. This I think will be a couple of one shots/ diary entries but all under the same situation, I just thspace by posting separate chapters would be easier and quicker for me to write and fast for me to update. **

**Enjoy and I love reviews! Plzzzz**

Sydney Sage  
15/9/13  
08:15

Dear Diary,

Ever felt like you are living in a balloon? Like your every move is surrounded by a force pulling you back to your original form?

You feel so helpless that all you can do is sit and watch as your world flies by, leaving you behind because you have no way of being yourself.

That's what being an alchemist feels like. Now. At first I felt like I was following a path set out for me. Following my fathers will and being the good little daughter he always wanted.

I thought the balloon was shaped the way I was meant to be, like I couldn't change it. Like I was born that way.

Little did I know that being Miss Goody Two-Shoes was not what I was set out to be. In fact, looking at it now, I'm the complete opposite of what I was born like. It's because I'm now free.

I got the tattoo.

I went to Mexico and I or the tattoo. It was a month after the attack with Alicia that I decided that I'd had enough. Zoe, Alicia, Marcus, Jared, the Alchemists in general. I couldn't stand it.

I thought I had Zoe on my side. The gang let Zoe in on our secrets and she went and told the Alchemists. I trusted her. Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, Neil, Angeline, Adrian and I all trusted her and she betrayed us.

She never told us up front that she told the Alchemists but when I received a phone call a few days later from Stanton regarding my Alchemist duties, I knew I was done for. I had my suitcase packed and by my door at sunrise.

I had said goodbye to Trey, Kristen and Julia the night before, claiming that I was needed back home. Trey saw right through my excuse though so I had to tell him. Everything.

"I'm not happy about this Melbourne. I'm really not, but be careful. Being a witch has its perks, but don't let the power get to your head." I found it hard not to laugh.

"Since when did you become so wise Warrior?" I asked as I hugged him my final goodbye, swallowing back my tears that dared to break free.

"Just stating the facts Melbourne. You should know that, your average is what, 99% isn't it?"

"93%. I missed some tests recently so the class average brought my score down. But still, thank you." I replied as I tried to hide my face as the traitor tears flew down my face.

I always regarded Trey as a brother. No matter what the circumstances I always thought of him as someone I could talk to, and regard not only as a best friend but as family. Ill miss him.

"You too, Melbourne, you too." It wasn't until I had looked up at Trey that I had realised I had said those words aloud. I couldn't help it though, he really was my brother, Vampire Hunter or not, we were family.

After a couple of comforting words from both sides I went back to my room. Zoe had moved out and had a room of her own so I was left looking around at a blank empty room.

Like a canvas ready for a new artist, painting their life and following their own path. After one of my last looks at my dorm room, I went to Jill and Angeline's room.

"Sydney! Sydney! Sydney! Please, please. Please don't go! Ppllleeaaassseee!" Jill practically screamed as she embraced me in a bone crushing hug. She didn't hide the tears that flowed down her makeup stained face, smudging her makeup more as she tried to wipe them away.

"Please, Sydney we'll find a way, please don't go. We'll fight it and we'll win. Please!" I was finding it almost impossible to let go of her in her fragile state, and Adrian's feeling obviously weren't helping matters.

But I wasn't the one to release her first, she had let go when she realised Angeline was standing there awkwardly with her eyes rimmed in tears.

I pulled her into a hug and the tears I had maintained after Trey's goodbye, fell again, my Alchemist mask falling completely off. I didn't know what to say to Angeline, but I didn't need to, silence said it all and silent promise to always be there for each other when the time came to meet again. And I loved her for that.

I realised her reluctantly and made my way back to my room to collect my things, only to hear whispering from the other side of the door. This couldn't be good.

I contemplated going in to investigate but if it was the alchemists, I'd be done for. So I rounded the corner of the hall only to bang into something, hard. Adrian. He caught me by the elbows as I stumbled back but before he couldn't say something, I slammed my hand over his mouth and felt the magic surge within me, making us invisible.

I didn't know if he could feel the magic radiating off of me but the click of my door opening again sent shiver down Adrian's spine. Without a second glance back he practically dragged me out to the car, proving the speed of a Moroi I was meant to despise.

We ran to the Ivashkovator and Adrian pushed the accelerator fully and we flew out of there. I would have chastised him for doing so, but at the moment, that was the least of my worries.

I had no idea where we were going and I had absolutely no clothes to wear for tomorrow. Adrian sensed my thoughts either because of spirit or because we knew each other that well, but he said, "we're going to Mexico. Your getting the tattoo. End of story. There are clothes for you in the back, Abe's treat."

Abe's treat? Did he know what was going on? Was he the one that told the alchemists? Did he want me out of there? Was something wrong with me?

A million question racing through my body and my mind not helping me decipher which ones to keep or not, so it wasn't until I was being lifted out of my seat and into a cold, rugged bed, did I know that I had passed out.

I opened my eyes and took in the sight around me. I knew this place all too well. Marcus' apartment. But with no sign of the man himself. I turned my head to Adrian and whispered, "why are we here?" I knew he wanted me to get the tattoo but this wasn't Mexico.

"This is the next closest place where you could stay that has all the facilities needed to make the ink, and passing out only added to the factor that we needed to stop travelling and stay somewhere. Marcus was in Mexico but when I told him about you, he got on the next flight back to Las Vegas. It surprised me, I didn't think he cared for you that much."

"He must really want me part of his Merry Men if he left margaritas and sunbathing on the beach for me." I replied, a feeling of gratitude surrounding me. Or maybe he just care for me, I thought replaying Adrian's words in my head.

There was a banging of the door and a frantic Marcus came rushing in, Sabrina and Wade like a train carriage behind him. He sought me out immediately and it took some reassuring words to persuade him that I was ok.

After he settled down we introduced Sabrina and Wade to Adrian as I thought they might as well get to know each other. We decided it would be safer if we left as soon as possible as the alchemists could have all the border blocked by sunset, so after collecting the things required to make the ink we piled out the door and into two cars - I'm sure Marcus' was stolen but oh well - and we headed to Mexico.

I sat with Adrian and Wade in the Ivashkonator while Sabrina and Marcus took the other car. I found out some things about Wade I didn't know before, like how he had 3 sisters, 2 of them former alchemists.

He was rejected by his family after he left the alchemists. His dad was an alchemist and often pushed for him to do good, not praising him for the things he did do. Sound familiar?

Mexico came faster than we imagined, stopping only for sleep and when necessary. We had changed drivers and cars when we reached Tucson, Marcus claiming it was 'safer' not that I disagreed. The alchemists were searching for me anyway, a new car couldn't hurt? But I wasn't letting the Ivashkonator go.

I got Adrian to distract the group and I summoned a spell that shrunk objects down to palm size. At least the Ivashkonator would be with me forever, I thought. I returned to the group to catch the last if the conversation. "So she's a witch? Like magic wielding witch?" Wade asked curiosity etched on his weary face.

"Who?" I asked already know they were talking to me. As I made my way over to the group I saw their aces whiten. Busted. I should have been furious at Adrian for telling them, but honestly, they shared their secrets with me so why not mine with them! Is not like they were going to turn me into the alchemists, I hoped.

"You." Marcus said smugly before he turned and went into one of our new cars. I followed suit and hoped into the passenger seat of Marcus's car when we heard car alarms going off. We flawed it out of there. Marcus had that sort of feel that made me wonder if he was a wizard but when I asked his answer was not what I expected.

"No, sadly. I would love to be though."

"Well, why do I sense magic in you?"

"I was, before re-education. It sucks in there. They watch you die in front of them. I was a wizard and I could feel the magic leaving me. I could still manipulate it but not anywhere near the strength I used to. I can still do some magic now, but not enough to call me a wizard. Re-education took it all out of me. I used my magic to not lose my mind and in the process it was cancelled out by the products they use in my mind. But, no, I'm not a wizard anymore."

I openly gaped at him. He went to reeducation? And he was a wizard! That's why I could sense magic.

An awkward silence filled the car but I was gladly saved by my 'love phone,' my alchemist one had to be ditched so they couldn't trace it. "Hey," I said thinking it was Adrian.

"Hey Sydney," a voice I was currently hating said sweetly through the other line.

Sydney Sage

15/9/13

8:30

**AN: please review and suggest any other diary entry/one shots for the future. I have Guests one on my list and more would be appreciated! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 A Whole New Tattoo Part 2

**AN: here we are! Part 2 of 'A Whole New Kind Of Tattoo'**

**enjoy!**

Sydney Sage

16/9/13

9:15

Dear Diary,

How did she get this number? Who told her? Adrian was the only one who new about this phone and I kind of wanted it to stay like that.

"Hello Zoe." I said my lips turning into thin line in an attempt not to scowl. I hadn't said goodbye to Zoe before I left because I was pissed at her and quite frankly, I didn't want to, besides she had turned me into the alchemists which is why I was on the run.

She's probably tracking my phone now and the very thought sent enough hatred to through my phone out the window, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was Marcus. I held a hand over the speaker on the phone and whispered to Marcus, "what, she turned me in. She could be tracking me down right now. Open the window." But it was like every response he said changed my opinion on things.

"No, she didn't. Just...ill explain later, for now. Just talk to her. Please." It was like he was waging an internal battle between immoral and moral and the latter won out. Defeated I turned back into my seat and responded.

"OMG Sydney where are you? Ive been waiting forever for you! I have to show you something, hurry up and come on, I need you." She added after her rambling cut short. She really sounded like a little sister in need of a older one, but I was not the one to be.

"I'm, sorry Zoe. I can't make it. I'm gone. The alchemists are trying to get me and I've fled, I've been told it wasn't you who turned me-" I was cut off by an irritated sigh.

"Marcus hasn't told you yet, has he?" How did Zoe know about Marcus? He sure has some explaining to do. I assured Zoe I was fine and hung up, only to have my face change to the colour of a raging bull. "Mucus Finch! What is going on?" For the first time I have seen he looked genuinely scared.

"It's not good for a magic user to get so upset, your energy could burst." He tried to hide his shock under his smirk facade but it didn't work, for me.

"Don't play the magic card on ME! You know full well YOU started it! It's YOUR FAULT! You better have a good explanation for this MARCUS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, causing me to slump back into my seat afterwards.

"Your right, I do need to explain, I'm sorry. Can I when we get to Mexico, it might be a easier."

"It better be." I mumbled. Zoe and Marcus in league? The alchemists? Who turned me in? Jill, Eddie, Angeline? OMG everyone. I needed answers. Now.

When we finally arrived in Mexico I bombarded Marcus with questions before we even got in the door to his apartment. I had to be physically held back by Adrian who was just as curious as me but less outraged, well, at least on the outside.

I managed to wait until we were settled down in the lounge before I repeated myself. Again. "So, how does Zoe know apart this?"

Marcus took a deep breath before continuing. "She was apart of this."

"Of what?"

"Getting the Alchemists to look for you."

I sucked in a sharp breath. Marcus was going to tin me in either way. He was earning my trust. I couldn't think straight, I'd walked straight into his trap. I needed to leave. I was so caught up in heading to the front door that I didn't notice Marcus blocking me from leaving until I ran into him. "That's not what I mean Sydney. Just hear me out. I hate the alchemist just as much as you. Just listen." But I couldn't take it. I had to leave. But I couldn't with him standing there.

"Your just so lucky I have some patience to stay and listen. If this is a trap I'm killing you first when I get out. " I said with appointed finger toward Marcus.

"Ok ok. But there will be no need for that." He dragged me back to the couch and I plonked down next to Adrian's side as though he will protect me from all...this.

"We needed the alchemists to think you were doing bad things so they would go to your too at exactly 8:30 yesterday morning. There are Strigoi, in Palm Springs. They were hunting you. They didn't know what you looked like. Just that you hung out with 1 female Moroi, a female Dhampir and 2 male Dhampirs.

That's why Zoe ordered 2 females and 2 males to hunt you down, they were taken by the Strigoi. Not you. They wore spirit charmed rings to make them look like Moroi and Dhampirs, one, to confuse the Strigoi - they didn't know that - and two, to act as new students so that you would have to get them to register, and during that time they would have drugged and kidnapped you. " not the answer I was thinking. In fact I was so caught up in all of what Marcus was saying that I didn't notice Zoe was sanding there. It was her voice that broke me out of my reverie.

"Sydney. Do you forgive me?" I snapped my head up see her year stained face. I ran to her and gave her the biggest bear crushing hug I had ever given anyone, by which she gladly returned.

By the end we were both crying and wiping each others tears away. "Oh my god Zoe, your tattoo!" She had it covered...with an intricate indigo design of a sun, dancing among a field of clouds. It suited her perfectly. A ray of sunshine amongst a cloudy sky.

She regarded me almost shyly. Sheepishly even. As though she did something without her parents permission and she was waiting for me to scowled her. I did no such thing. "It's beautiful."

Zoe shrugged a thanks and went to sit down next to...oh my...Neil. "Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Adrian said a smirk clearly plastered on his perfect face. Zoe blushed and tried to direct the conversation away from her, claiming I still needed answers. I did.

"So, what did you tell the alchemists that they now want to kill me?" I said, a smile on my face despite the dire situation.

"That you were trafficking drugs more elite and dangerous than Keith was. " Zoe replied and before I could respond she added, "oh and btw Abe gave me the number to the 'love phone' so I could talk to you. It was meant to be after Marcus told you though. "

"Hold up. Abe?" I asked bewildered. That man truly kept tabs on everything and everyone.

"Yeah, he arranged the hole thing. That's why he pulled me aside when Adrian and them were feeding that day." Zoe didn't even cringe at the thought of feeding. She really had changed.

"And you didn't think to inform me?" I asked them a hint of hurt laced throughout my words.

"We felt it would be easier if you didn't know. Not until the very end. When Stanton called you. " As much as I wanted to be mad at them I couldn't. They saved my life. And Jill's and Angel-

"What about the others!? Jill, Eddie, Angeline! For Gods sake, Trey!" I was practically screaming in desperateness that by the end I felt light headed.

"Treys fine. He wasn't told on. The others...they're in their way."

"On their way, here? So they're safe?" I pleaded not even bothering to pretend that I hated those creatures, it was quite the opposite.

"Yes. They are safe. Abe assured that. " Adrian subconsciously grabbed my hand and squeezed it. A reassuring sign that everything was going to be ok, and I let myself believe him.

"So, where are they now?" Sabrina asked, who had been silent up until now.

"Just past the border, should be here soon, the flogged there way here. A little compulsion got them out of a few speeding fines. Don't worry, no harm done." Adrian assured Zoe as a looked of horror spread over her face. Ok, so maybe not that comfortable with Moroi, but still ok. She was improving.

"What now?" Marcus asked, just as confused as the rest of us. "Cause we can't stay here long. A week maybe? Just until everyone knows everything. The alchemists are still looking and they won't stop until they find you."

"I'll get the tattoo." I said boldly.

"Pardon?" Wade asked politely though knowing full well what I implied.

"I said I'll get the tattoo. Ill get it. If that's what it takes to protect us then yes, I'm getting the tattoo." Marcus wasted no time in preparing the tools needed and before we knew it, we had the ink and were headed for the tattoo parlour. Compulsion was required to let us in because it had just closed, but Adrian sorted that out.

"So, what design would you like miss?" The musty smelling, tattooed all over, bald, middle aged guy asked me.

There were so many designs to choose from, but none caught my eye. That was until I remembered Adrian's drawing. The fiery heart. (AN: I know someone's done that as a tattoo but I found it so fitting)

"Can you do a drawing of a fiery heart?" I asked which caught Adrian's attention.

"Well, of course mam, now which one would you like?" He replied already going through hundreds of pages trying to find the right one.

"No, no. Not one in there. One that looks like this." I grabbed a lose piece of paper and gave Adrian a pen as well, guests ring for him to draw it. He did. It was better than the first. The way the swirls wrapped around the heart all independent yet working as one, it truly was mind blowing.

"Wow." I heard Zoe breathe when he had finished.

"Now, then, I'll have my work cut out for me if that's what I'm doing. You ever tattooed before Sir?" He spoke to Adrian who had just looked up from his artwork.

"No. I haven't."

"You should try one day."

"Maybe I will."

"Why not now?" I interrupted them both.

"Because I'm inexperienced." Adrian retorted.

"That, I can agree on." The tattoo guy responded.

"I want Adrian to do it. He's the only one that will capture the essence of the picture."

"Absolutely not. I can't and won't do it." Adrian said.

"Then I won't get the tattoo. No one will be safe and it will be all your fault. Adrian." I said knowing that playing the 'nobody's safe' card would win. It did. With an exasperated sigh Adrian complied.

And I was right. Only Adrian could capture the real heart. The one in him and the one that was now printed on my face. We thanked the man and left the tattoo parlour hand in hand, the rest of the gang behind us.

We arrived back at Marcus's apartment at 2 in the morning. I was tired as hell and not event he sound of Chinese could keep me awake. That was until the rest of the gang barged through the door.

Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Rose, Dimitri and Abe, all walk in as one before racing together to give everyone a hug. They were here, safe. It didn't matter that no-one said anything, we were to caught up in the moment to care. Everyone joined in, even Wade and Sabrina and Marcus, all into our group huddle.

We knew that this moment would soon end, but at this time in life, we were to happy to care. It sent the best situation, but as long as we were all safe, it didn't matter. We were all here now, and we were all here, together.

We had some explaining to do soon, we all knew. And we all knew we weren't safe anymore. But since when was the Melrose's life boring. We'd get through it.

Sydney Sage

16/9/13

9:45

**AN: here we have it. Two chapter in one day! Reviews make my day ;) it also helps me update quicker.**


	16. Chapter 16 Rose's Strigoi Listings

**AN: Hey lovelies! Another chapter ready for you. I have a question, since most of my entries are tied around the vampire academy kingdom, should I switch to ****vampire academy**** instead of ****bloodlines**** in the category system or stay where I am? Let me know in the review section and I'll make my decision in a couple of days.**

**anyway... This one is in Rose's POV and includes multiple entries all in one. Enjoy!**

**~:~**

**RPOV**

Dear Dairy,

I don't know what date it is, what day it is, what time it is, and quite frankly, I don't care. I never thought I would loose a best friend while saving others, but that was exactly what happened. I lost Mason. My best friend. My brother. My crazy, handsome, kind, gentle, loving Mason. And what did I gain, 2 molnija marks.

I always wanted the marks, have them piece my flesh and show them off to all those in a 10 mile radius. But now that I have them, all I want is to curl up into a hole and die. I know it's not murder, but that doesn't mean I don't feel regret and shallowness every time the names Elena and Isaiah are mentioned.

There are three ways to kill a Strigoi, Silver Stakes are the most common, followed by burning - fire - and lastly, decapitation. Which was the way the two were killed, I hacked off their heads with a rusty of sword, not the best beginning to a life of bloodshed and death.

But what was worst of all out of the whole experience, was the sight of seeing My Best Friend dead, in the hands of a decapitated strigoi. It broke my heart into a million shards of glass, to upset to pick them up. It broke my heart, I was Rose Hathaway, badass guardian and ready for anything. But anything only goes so far...

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8**

Dear Diary,

It hurt. Not physically, but mentally. I don't know how many I killed, 27+ perhaps but it was A-Lot. And a lot of ours were lost too. The attack on St Vladimirs left many people scarred for life. I would like to say I'm not one of them, but unfortunately, although my undeniable looks and skills may say otherwise, I am human and I do have feelings.

I'm lucky though, I had Christian to help me achieve so many kills. He's a fire user, and Lissa's boyfriend. He was in the chapel when the attack started and he was fortunate his arse got him over to me so I was able to protect him. But then my arse was saved when he burned some Strigoi that were on top of me, therefore saving _my_ life.

So together, we fought, killing and not looking back, in fear of stalling and takena way from this world. I wouldn't have killed so many if it weren't for Christian, which adds to the claim that Moroi _should_ be able to fight alongside guardians, especially fire users.

And this is a debate currently going on in our government. So many Moroi want to fight Strigoi but Queen Tatiana wont allow it. Now as much as I disagree with that, I would hate for that to happen and hen it turns disastrous, I mean, Moroi are the race that's keeps us alive, anyway. But what's done is done, and I can only hope for the best.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Dear Diary,

I thought loosing your Best Friend was hard, try loosing your lover. But not to death, no, something, far, far, far worse. Something that's so bad it breaks your world in two, and the only way to cope, was to go out into the world itself and kill him. Dimitri Belikov, Russian God, was Strigoi. Thank god it was not by choice, not that it made it any better. Either way he was undead and roaming the streets killing innocents right at this very moment.

The only thing keeping me here and writing this account is Lissa and all my friends. They may not have known about my relationship with Dimitri, but they new what an impact it had on me. Former trainer, turned Strigoi, making headlines around the world, crushing a part of my soul with each breath.

I was was defeated, but I would not give up. I was going to kill Dimitri - scratch that - Strigoi Dimitri, and finish him off like he always promised. We made a pact, Dimitri and I, that no matter what, whether it hurt us inside, we would finish off our partner if a time came when either of us was Strigoi. That time has arrived, but I was on the killing end.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8**

Dear Diary,

l dunno about you, but I thought today was going to be a joyous ceremony. Where all your fellow friends and you all become official guardians and you take photos, see family, show off your tattoo, that sort of thing. I wanted it to be like that, and by god, my friends tried so hard for that to happen, but the thought of Dimitri not being their when the time came shook me to the core.

He was the once supposed to be there and congratulate me, tell me how proud he was of me. Make me feel special. Not that getting it from my mum and best friends was any less of a disappointment, I just felt though, that I could have used a but of zen wisdom in my life at that moment.

Thinking about that brought a sting to my eye, where is he now? Stalking me outside e gates, maybe, just maybe, deep, deep, down in the hollow shell of a body of his, his soul lingers, stuck in an ever turning turmoil of emotion just waiting for its time to work again, like it was temporally in a state of comatose.

But either way, I knew that my Russian Comrade would be proud of me, he just had no way of showing it through his red ringed eyes and chalk white skin.

Rose xx

**AN: thank you once again for all your kind reviews and I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I was updating from my phone.**


End file.
